Only Rainbows After Rain
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Co-written with jasamlante. Claudia Zacchara, Carly Jacks, and Sam McCall come from similar worlds, but their personalities have gotten in the way. But now that they all have something in common- the death of a child, more specifically, the child of Sonny Corinthos- they learn that they're not that different after all. JaSam. Clauson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Story starts off right after Claudia lost her and Sonny's baby. Claudia was NOT involved in Michael's shooting, and never fell down the stairs with Carly. Sam and Carly got close after Sam lost Lila, and Claudia and Sam became friends because of Sonny and Jason, though they haven't ever been extremely close. Carly and Claudia could become great friends if their personalities didn't always clash. Maybe that's gonna happen? Here we go...Enjoy!_

**No POV:**

Claudia Zacchara sat on the stairs of her husband's house, because that is what this place will always be. Sonny's house. She'll always be a stranger, just another one of his many wives. She had hoped that, with the baby, they could start developing some kind of real relationship. Sure, the feelings were there, but it was no secret that they had come together for business only. Then, they were going to be parents together. But now...now she's not sure where they stand.

Sonny came in and gave her a small, sad smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Sonny, I really can't do this right now." she got up to leave.

"Hey, what's going on?" he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Claudia turned to face him.

"I just feel like I can't go on anymore. It was m-my job to protect him but I-I failed." Claudia cried, again. It felt like she had cried more tears since she lost her son than she had in her whole life.

"Claudia, I know it's hard, but we're gonna get through this. You tried your best for our son. That's all I ever wanted you to do." Sonny replied, trying to comfort her.

Claudia wiped her tears. "Why are you so nice to me after what happened? I killed our baby, our little boy."

"No you didn't." she tried to walk away, but Sonny forced her to face him. "Claudia, this isn't your fault. You did everything you could do. He just wasn't ready."

They didn't even hear the front door open, but soon enough, the sound of high heels filled their ears. "Sonny, I'm here to drop the boys off." a six month pregnant Carly Jacks announced as she walked in.

Claudia could feel the tears starting again. "Oh God, why!" Claudia cried as she ran upstairs.

Carly didn't know what to say. She turned to her ex-husband. "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I forgot. I wouldn't have come if I remembered..."

"It's fine." Sonny interrupted. "Tell the boys I'll be right down. I have to go talk to her."

"Can I try?" Carly asked timidly. Sonny looked at her wearily. "Hey, it's a woman thing. I know what she's going through."

Sonny cracked a small, dimpled smile. "Oh my God, you have a heart!" Carly rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Carly took a deep breath before starting up the stairs. "You know, stairs suck for a pregnant woman." Sonny laughed at her, but she ignored him and kept on going. She pushed the door of Sonny and Claudia's room open. It was empty, but then she heard sniffling across the hall. She went in that direction and entered a dark room. She found the light switch and flipped it on.

The walls were painted dark blue with a baseball border all around. Stuffed animals, books, and clothes were all over the room, waiting for the little boy who would never get to wear them. In the corner of the room, there was a beautiful wooden crib and next to it was Claudia, hunched down. Claudia could hear her crying and whispering.

"Claudia?" she said quietly, trying not to scare her.

Claudia looked up at her. "What do you want, Carly?" she scoffed.

Carly went over and groaned, but slowly lowered herself to the floor. "I just wanna talk...and apologize."

"Fine."

"I understand what you're going through."

"How could you possibly know? You've got two perfect boys downstairs and a perfect little girl growing inside of you. I'm empty, Carly. My baby is gone."

"I lost a baby too, you know. He would have been our first."

"How is this helping?" Claudia demanded.

"Just let me finish. Michael's biological father, and Jason, Emily, and Rebecca's brother AJ pushed me down a flight of stairs and I lost our son. I was a mess. Mad, upset, suicidal, anything you could imagine. But Sonny helped me cope. I was nervous, but I trusted him and it really helped. You have to let him in, Claudia."

Claudia nodded, knowing she was right. "Thanks, Carly."

"Anytime." Claudia stood and reached her hand down, helping the blonde stand. "Thank you. Call me if you need to talk or anything. Or Sam. We've both been in your position and understand what it's like.

"Okay. One other question though." Carly looked at Claudia expectantly. "I thought you were chained to a wall when you lost the baby."

Carly smiled. "Honey, that baby is downstairs arguing with his older brother. Ric kidnapped me and chained me into this dungeon thing at his and Elizabeth's house. I was in labor when Sonny found me. Morgan was the outcome."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah." Carly started walking towards the door, but turned around to face the dark haired woman. "Listen, Sam and I are going shopping tomorrow. You wanna come?"

Claudia weighed her options. She could go out and try to learn to live with everything that happened, or she could cry in the room that would have belonged to her son. It was pretty obvious which one she would pick.

"Sure." she answered, trying to speak with some of her old confidence.

"Cool. I'll meet you here at ten."

"Okay. See you then." Carly walked out. "Carly?" she turned. "Thanks for being so nice."

Carly smiled. "You'll soon learn that I'm not rude to everyone; just the people on my bad side."

After Carly left, Claudia felt a little better. She decided she would eat dinner with Sonny and the boys and was happy when she saw he made her favorite- lasagna.

The next morning, Claudia woke up with Sonny's arms around her waist. She smiled and looked at him for a second, tracing his dimples with her pinky finger. She got up slowly, trying not to wake him. She got out of the bed and froze when she saw him moving around. She let out her breath when he fell back asleep. Claudia quickly got dressed and met Carly outside.

"Hey!" Carly greeted with a smile.

Claudia climbed into the passenger's seat. "Aren't you uncomfortable driving this pregnant?"

Carly waved her hand dismissively. "We have to pick up Sam and then we're going to Kelly's. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. What shops are we hitting today?"

"We are stopping at the mall and while we're there, we need to go to Victoria Secret and the bridal shop..."

"Whoa, wait. Why the bridal shop?"

They pulled up in front of the penthouse and saw that Sam was already waiting. She got into the backseat. "Hiya, ladies!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Hungry!"

"Me too." Carly said dreamily. Sam and Claudia shared a look, knowing she was probably thinking about some gross snack that she was craving.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry, Car."

Claudia looked at the blonde again. "Carly, why are we going to the bridal shop?"

"I'm getting married!" Sam squealed.

Claudia raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Jason finally popped the question?"

"Yeah, a few days ago. We have to get planning! Well, actually, all that I really have to do is pick out bridesmaids and dresses and Maxie will cover the rest." Sam looked at Claudia. "I know that we've been getting closer lately and I'm really happy about that. Will you be a bridesmaid in my wedding?"

Claudia smiled. "Of course I will. I'm glad we're friends too."

"We're here!" Carly yelled, parking the car. "Now let's quit talking and start eating!"

The three girls had a nice breakfast and Kelly's and talked for a while about everything from Claudia's crazy father, to cute things Sam's daughter Emmy said, to the kinds of trouble Michael had been getting into lately. They ran into Dante and Lulu, so they talked even more. Finally, they finished and headed to the mall.

"Alright, this is where we part ways 'til lunch. We'll meet at the food court at one." Carly informed.

"Yep, see ya!" Sam said, walking in the opposite direction of Claudia and Carly. With that, the three split up.

"Where should I go first?" Claudia thought, walking passed the baby store. She almost entered, but then remembered everything. "Oh God!" she said and ran. Claudia finally found a good clothes store, where she figured she could get a dress. She did, and then spotted the shoe store. She walked in.

After a bit of browsing, and then deciding between a few of her favorite pairs, she finished. _"That was a good deal!"_ she thought to herself, then glanced at her phone. _"Oh, it's one. I better meet the girls."_ she made her way to the food court.

"There you are!" Carly screeched, waving her hands around like a maniac.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Sam said, her voice muffled from her mouthful of fro-yo. "Here, we got you chocolate."

"Thanks." she glanced at Carly, who was practically inhaling it. "Carly, this isn't really healthy..."

"I know, but who cares? Joss likes it, don't you baby?" Carly asked her belly, rubbing it gently.

"That would be me right now if he wasn't gone." Claudia mumbled.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Claws, I know it's tough, but you'll get through it. When I was pregnant with Lila, I had to deliver her. She was ripped out of my body and out of my life and I had to bury her. I never even saw her pretty face." Sam explained.

"Yeah, but at least you and Jason were in love and could comfort each other."

"No, I was furious at Jason. We broke up because I couldn't take it and Carly stepped up instead. Jason still had his head up his ass, so I had to get through it with Carly's help. We got back together after a ton of groveling and apologizing from his part, might I add, all thanks to Carly. A year and a half later, I found out I was pregnant with Emily. And, by the looks of it, Sonny is falling for you and I know you don't want to admit it, but you're falling for him too. I see it, Carly sees it," Carly nodded, her fro-yo dripping down her chin, "everyone sees it. You just have to shut off your brain for a little while and let your heart do the talking. Eventually, you will move on, probably with sonny, and a family will be in your future. I guarantee it."

"Thanks Sam. You know, you two are surprisingly good with advice."

Sam smiled. "It's no problem. Now let's hit the bridal shop, then I have to get Emmy from Rebecca and Ethan."

"Sam, you left her with my cousin, _the con-artist_, and his fiancée?"

"Yeah, I didn't really have a choice. Monica had to work and Nikolas and Emily took Spencer to Greece, so I figured Jason's other sister would be the best. I was not going to let her stay over at the Quartermaines by herself with Tracy and Edward."

"Oh yeah, I don't blame you."

The girls drove to the bridal shop to find dresses. Sam found the most beautiful dress. It was strapless and short, down to her calves, with it protruding at her hips and gracefully hugging her torso.

Claudia found a pretty black and red dress that would match with her signature red stilettoes. It was all red and knee length, with a black waist wrap and a bow attached on the hip.

Carly, since she was maid of honor, had a different (but similar) dress. It was the same as Claudia's but the colors flipped- black dress, red bow and wrap.  
Sam called Maxie to meet them there and try on a dress that matches with Claudia's. Then, she had to find another that looked like Carly's, but in size 2T for her daughter, Emmy, who was the flower girl and when Emily got home from Greece, Sam would go shopping with her to get the final bridesmaid her dress.

"Alright, we all looked good in those dresses, so let's go pick up Emmy from my sister-in-law" Sam said, eager to see her daughter.

The four girls headed to the car. First, Carly dropped them off at the penthouse so they could drop off the dresses and Carly could leave (shopping had worn her out). Sam and Claudia were going out later, so Claudia just stayed with the younger woman. Maxie went with Carly to help plan the bachelorette party.

Sam and Claudia drove to meet Rebecca, Ethan and Emmy at the park, along with Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake. Jason told Liz that Sam would be picking up Jake for him, seeing that she would be out.

"Mommy!" Emmy screamed when she spotted Sam. She ran towards her at full speed, leaving Rebecca and Ethan behind.

"Emily Mariah Morgan! Don't run off on Uncle Ethan and Auntie Becca!" Sam scolded as she lifted her up.

"Sowy Mama. I 'cited to see you!"

"I'm excited to see you too." she kissed her cheek. "We have to get Jakey, okay?"

"Yay! Bubba!"

Sam noticed Claudia sitting by herself on a bench, watching all the kids on the playground. She knew she was trying to figure out where her little boy had been, much like Sam had done after Lila died. "Emmy, go see Auntie Claudee. She's been really sad. Maybe you can make her feel better."

"I'll try my bestest!" Emmy wiggled out from Sam's arms and walked over to the bench Claudia was sitting on. "Hi Auntie Claudee!"

"Hi sweetheart, did you have a sleepover at Uncle Ethan and Aunt Rebecca's?"

"Yeah! We had ice cream!" Emmy climbed onto the bench next to her. "Mommy said you was sad, was wong?" the two year old asked.

"Yeah baby, I've been sad" Claudia answered the toddler.  
"Why?"

"Because I lost my baby."

"Oh no, where is he we hasta find hims!" She said, looking around.

"Em, he's not here, God took him to heaven."

"I bet he's playin' wif Lila then. You know my mommy says dat it's otay to be sad but we hafta 'member dat people who dies is wif God in heben, where day bewong." Emmy explained.

_"Who knew a two year old would make me feel better?"_ Claudia thought. "Thanks Emmy." she hugged her "Let's go get your mama and Jakey."

Sam approached Elizabeth near the playset. "Hi Elizabeth, Jason called and told me to pick up Jake today."

"Yep, he's on the slides." she answered with a slight attitude, but Sam ignored it for the sake of the kids.

"Hey Jakey!"

"Sammy!" the four year old ran to her, giving her a hug. "Are we going to Daddy's tonight?"

"Yeah, we just have to find Emmy and Claudia and then we can go."

"There they are!" Jake pointed to where Claudia was carrying Emmy over to them. "Let's go!"

Sam laughed. "Alright, alright! Bye, Cam!"

"Bye Sammy!" Cameron waved to her. "Bye Jake!"

"Bye!" Jake reached his arms up and Sam lifted him. They met Claudia and Emmy halfway, and then went over to Rebecca and Ethan.

"Thank you both for watching Emmy. I hope she behaved." Sam said.  
"She was a doll, as always, and we had fun. We loved watching her, and if you would let us, we would like to more often." Rebecca offered.

"Of course you can! Rebecca, you're Jason's little sister. Even if the two of you aren't that close, Emmy needs all the family she can get and I trust you," she looked at Ethan, "both of you with my daughter. If you want to, you can watch her this weekend; I have more wedding planning and Jason is working."

"We would love to, text me when you need her to be picked up or whatever." Rebecca answered happily. "Bye Emmy!"

"Bye Auntie Becca!" Emmy hugged her.

Ethan came over and kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl, Rascal. We'll see you soon."

"Bye Jakey." Rebecca hugged her nephew. "See you guys later!"

"Thanks again." Sam hugged Rebecca, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Claudia's had a rough time lately and we're going to Jake's later. It would be really nice for her to have friends around, if you wanna come."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Rebecca whispered back. Sam nodded at Claudia to signal she was ready and the two of them left, each carrying a child.

They went to the penthouse again, this time so Sam could drop off the kids and get a pair of clothes. After that, they were going to go to Sonny's so her and Claudia could change for their Girls Night Out.

"Daddy!" Both kids screamed, running off the elevator and interrupting the women's thoughts. They entered the penthouse.

"Hi Emmy, hi Jake!" Jason replied. "Hey babe, hi Claudia." he said with a small smile.

"Hey." Sam let him kiss her forehead. "We're going to Jake's tonight, so I have to get a change of clothes. I ordered Chinese for you three later."

"Okay, be careful and don't stay out too late. I'll be waiting." he said the last part seductively.

"Ew, you guys are disgusting! Young ears in the room." Carly said as she walked in the door, her hands pressed to her stomach as if she was covering her baby's ears.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Carly. Sure, come on in."

Carly glared at him. "I came by to drop off some of Emmy's clothes. You must have left them at my house last time she was there and I washed them for you." Carly said, holding out a bag of clothes.

"Car, we did that on purpose." Sam stated.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, so next time she has clothes there."

"You mean I drove all the way here for nothing?" Sam and Jason both nodded. "Well, while I'm here, where's my girl?"

"Upstairs, probably playing with Jake." Sam looked at Claudia. "Come on, let's go find me something to wear." the two of them went upstairs to Sam and Jason's room.

"Well, I'm going to see the kids." Carly climbed the stairs slowly, going to see her goddaughter and nephew/cousin.

"Auntie Car Car!" Emmy shouted as soon as she saw her.

"M&M!" Carly said. Emmy could never say Carly, so she called her Car Car and then Carly started calling her M&M. They were their own special nicknames for each other and it just brought them closer.

Carly stared at the spitting image of her best friend. "Hi Jake!"

"Hi Aunt Carly." he hugged her, but she noticed the change in his voice.

"What's wrong, Jakey?"

He pouted. "I want Sammy to be my mommy."

Carly was shocked. "Why? Don't you love your mommy?"

"No! She's mean and only want my daddy." he explained.

"Why do you say that, Jake?" Carly asked, trying to be casual, but on the inside, she was fuming.

"Because last night I heard her on the phone saying she wished Sammy never came to town and then she would've been with Daddy and Emmy would've been hers instead of Sammy's. Then she said she would get Daddy one way or another, even if she had to elisatate someone."

"Elisatate? Do you mean eliminate?"

"Yeah! What's eliminate mean?"

"To get rid of something, or in her case someone." Carly mumbled the last part so the kids wouldn't hear. She talked to them a little bit longer and then said goodbye. Carly promised herself she would talk to Maxie and Claudia later about what Jake had said. There was no way she was going to let Elizabeth try and get rid of Sam.

"Sam, you ready?" Claudia called up the stairs. It was just her and Jason and while things were okay between them, it still was a little awkward.

Sam came down with a bag containing her new outfit. "Yeah, I couldn't find the other shoe. Bye Jase!" she quickly kissed him. "Bye Em! Bye Jake!" They left.

The girls got ready at Greystone and headed out to Jake's. Sam figured that would be the best place to get everything off of Claudia's mind. They could have dinner, drinks, and maybe even sing some karaoke. The two girls quickly spotted their spunky blonde friend sitting at the bar with a brunette.

**Claudia's POV**

"Maxie, Rebecca!" I heard Sam yell. They came over to join us. I like them, but it's weird hanging out with them. It's just a little awkward cause I don't know them that well.

Anyway, I ordered a tequila on the rocks. Gotta have something to wash away the emptiness in my heart. Sam was right though, I am falling in love with Sonny. I realized that we could help each other cope, like Carly had said, because it was his son too and even if he doesn't act like it, he is feeling this pain as much as I am.

All of a sudden I'm being pulled from the table by Sam. Crap! She's pulling me on stage. I don't want to sing in front of them, let alone the other customers! Shit! I just took the mic. What is wrong with me? I quickly slip away and slam three shots of tequila and go back up on stage. Rather be drunk and happy than miserable and embarrassed!

Rebecca picked a song. She looks sober and, now that I think about it, she didn't order alcohol! No! She's pregnant! Great! All pregnant woman. Why is she at a bar? The song started, interrupting my thought rambling, so I started listening.  
She picked a perfect song, no lemme re-phrase that, fucking perfect! By P!nk.

Rebecca starts singing:

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice dug my way out blood and fire,"_

I started, _"bad decisions that's alright, welcome to my silly life."_

Sam picked up, _"mistreated, misplaced misunderstood miss no way it's all good it didn't slow me down,"_

Maxie sang, _"mistaken always second guessing underestimated look I'm still around,"_

We all sang: _"pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than fucking perfect pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your nothing you are perfect to me."_

Sam sang again, _"your so mean when you talk about yourself you were wrong,"_

Maxie started, _"change the voices in your head, make them like you instead,"  
_Me: _"so complicated look how we all made it filled with so much hatred such a tired game,"_

Becca: _"that's enough I've done all I could think of chases away all my demons I've seen you do the same,"_

All of us again:_ "ohh oooooohhhhh pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than fucking perfect pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your nothing you are perfect to me"_

Rebecca rap sings the last part:

_"The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?  
_  
All: _"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

**Sam's POV**

After we finished singing, Claudia looked at me sincerely. She told me how this was one of the best nights ever and she's glad we ran into Maxie and Rebecca.

I smiled, knowing we didn't just "run into" them. I'm glad they came because Claudia really needed a distraction and Carly can't drink, plus I think shopping actually wore her out. Anyway, Claws and I drank until we were drunk and then left the bar. I dropped her off at home, hoping this helped.

Jason was waiting up for me when I got home. He immediately stood when I walked in the front door. "Finally. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine Jase, but I'd be better if you would quit talking and start kissing me."

Needless to say, he quickly kissed me. He lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom.

**Claudia's POV**

When Sam dropped me at home, I was drunk. I smiled to myself. Tonight had been good and I felt better than I had in days. Maybe this hole left in my heart by my son would start to get smaller; I just needed the right people around to help me with that, starting with my husband.

I headed upstairs and found Sonny. He was waiting for me. Yay! I stumbled into his room.

"Hi Sonny" I slurred.  
"Claws, you're drunk."

"Yeah, so?"

"No reason" he picked me up and laid me on the bed and made love to me until we were worn out and drifted off to sleep.

**No POV**

Carly woke up early the next morning, mostly because she was too uncomfortable to sleep, but also because she wanted to talk to Maxie about Elizabeth. She grabbed her phone and dialed the younger blonde's number.

"Hullo?" Maxie croaked out.

"Maxie, it's Carly!" she said loudly.

"What the fuck are you doing up so early and why so loud? I have a headache!" She said.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you about something. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in thirty minutes"

**Maxie's POV**

WTF. Why is Carly up at 9. It's sooo early! Ugh! She had to talk about something and I'm kind of nervous. It's Carly, so you never know what it could be.

I got to Carly's house and Claudia was there. I'm a little scared. Even though I went out with Claudia last night, it's still a little weird hanging out with her. And Carly's never really paid much attention to me, that is, until we both got closer to Sam. I decided to go in, since it could be about the wedding.

Carly and Claudia are on the couch eating cold pizza...well Carly was. Claudia was drinking water and popping Advil. I guess she feels about the same as me. Before I even said anything, I went to the kitchen and got water and took an Advil. Hangover is much better.

Anyway, Carly sits us down. She says she has something important to tell us and I really have no idea what it could be that she would need Claudia and I.

**Carly's POV**

"Okay," I start, "so yesterday when I was at Sam and Jason's, I went to see the kids. Jake was pretty distraught and deep in thought, you know how Jason gets." they both stared at me like I'm stupid. "Anyway, I asked him what was wrong and he said he wished Sam was his mom. I asked him why and he said because Nurse Sluts-a-lot only wants Jason and she wished Sam never came to town. He heard her on the phone saying if Sam wasn't here, she would be with Jason and Emmy would be hers, and that she would do whatever it takes to get Jase, even if it means she has to eliminate Sam."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I'm not really scared of Betty Crocker. What is she gonna do?"

Maxie spoke up. "Elizabeth plays the innocent act to the fullest, but she's got ways to get things done. She'll cry to Jason, or Lucky, or Nikolas, and it could end badly. We have to do something. Sam's our best friend."

"I know, that's why I told you!" I shouted. "We have to tell Jason. He needs to know."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "He won't believe us. It's precious Elizabeth, remember?"

"You're right." Claudia bit her lip in thought. "I know! What if we record Jake saying all of this? Then, we could play it back to Jason!"

"That might work." I complimented. Claudia is a Zacchara, after all, so I'm not really surprised at her plan making skills.

"I'll ask Sam if I can watch the kids today. We can take them out for ice cream or something." she said. "Yesterday, Sam said something to me and I took it to heart, so I'll convince her." she pulled out her phone and called Sam, putting it on speaker.

She answered on the third ring. "Hi Claws. I'm tired. Bye."

"Wait!" she called out. "I know Jason has to work and you're obviously hungover. Can I take the kids so you can relax today? I need practice, especially with the age they're at." I nodded in approval; she's good.

"Sure. You can pick them up. Max is outside, he'll let you in. Keys to my car are on the desk to grab their car seats."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Claudia hung up. She grabbed my keys. "Ladies, let's go!"

**No POV**

The three women drove to Jason and Sam's, planning on the way that they would go shopping, question Jake, and take the kids to get ice cream.

"Auntie Car Car!" Emmy screamed as soon as Carly walked in.

"Hi baby, is Jakey up?"

"Yeah, he's getting dressed. Mama says we're going wif Auntie Claudee today."

"Yeah, and me and Auntie Maxie too! They're getting you and Jakey's car seats."

Emmy went over to the stairs. "Jakey, hurry up! Auntie Car Car is here!" she yelled.

The little boy walked down the steps, still looking tired. "Hi Aunt Carly." he said groggily.

"Hi sweetie, are you still tired?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well we're going shopping and then getting ice cream! How does that sound?"

"Good." he looked at her nervously. "Are you bringing me back home to my mom after?"

"No, not that I planned. Carly said, thinking, _"Hah! If Nurse Perfect saw me with him, she would flip!"_

Jake let out a breath. "Good."

Carly smiled at him sympathetically. "Let's go downstairs, guys." she grabbed both of the kids' hands and walked to the elevator. The kids quickly came to an agreement on who would press the buttons- Emmy pressed the one to go down, and Jake pressed level one. They met Maxie and Claudia at Carly's car. They strapped in the toddlers and headed to the toy store. Both kids were promised a toy, whatever they wanted.

As soon as they parked, both kids were practically vibrating with excitement. Emmy reached up for Claudia to hold her. They had started bonding a lot more and Claudia loved that feeling.

"Aunt Carly, can I get a motorcycle like Daddy?" Jake asked, referring to the electric motorcycle for kids.

"Of course. What color?"

"Lello, like mine at home."

"Okay. M&M, what are you getting?"

Emmy stared at the shelves of toys and sighed. "I don't know."

While Carly occupied the kids, Maxie and Claudia started talking. "Hey Maxie, Emmy's birthday is this Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to get her a gift, duh! Help Carly distract her!"

"Okay!" Maxie walked over and lifted up the little girl. "Come on, Emmy. Let's go look at the Princess clothes!"

**Claudia's POV**

What do I get Sam and Jason's two year old? No, what do I get Sam and Jason's two year old _who already has everything_? That's more like it.

I walked back to the clothing and shoe section. Then, I saw the cutest thing ever. They were a tiny pair of little black boots. I grabbed them in her size, along with little skinny jeans and a mini leather jacket. I almost got to the register before I realized I forgot a shirt! I walked back and saw a cute little black tee. They had one left and it was...size 2T, perfect! I paid and then walked out to the car, putting it in the truck so Emmy wouldn't see it. I walked back in.

"Auntie Claudee, there you are!" I heard Emmy yell. I turned and saw her running straight at me, but then she fell completely onto her face.

I went running over. She landed on her hands face and stomach. She looked up at me. Busted lip, she must have bit threw it. A few tears slid down her face. I can't believe how strong she is.

"Emmy, are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"Auntie Claudee, my mouf hurts" she said with a tiny sniffle.

"CARLY! MAXIE!" I yelled across the store. They came running (well, Maxie ran. Carly kind of waddled and pulled Jake behind her). Then they saw Emmy with a bloody face. "We have to go to the hospital, one of you call Sam and the other call Jason. Hurry!"

Oddly, Carly called Sam and Maxie called Jason. The five of us all hurried to the car and drove to GH.

Maxie led us into the hospital. "ROBIN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, seeing her cousin at the Nurse's Station.

"Maxie, what's wrong?" She asked, then looked at Emmy. "Set her on the bed in exam room 3, I'll be right there."

Robin walked off getting a patient chart and I carried Emmy to the room. The doctor came back in. "Emmy, what happened sweetheart?"

_"Omg,"_ I think, _"she has a busted lip, Robin. She can barely talk."_

"She was running towards me in the store and tripped and fell. She busted her lip."

"Where's Sam?"

"On her way, the three of us we babysitting them today."

"Oh, we'll for right now, I'm just going to clean off the blood, ok Emmy?"

"Yeah, will it hurt?"

"Only a little."

"Okay." she wiped her tiny hands across her cheeks. "Auntie Car Car promised us ice cream, so I won't cry."

She is so strong. It's hard to believe that someone so little can be as strong as her, but I guess she gets it from her mother.

I heard Sam yelling at Epiphany and by the looks of their faces, so did everyone else. I walked out and motioned her to come in.

"Hi baby." she said sweetly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't cry a lot"

Sam turned to me and hugged me. I was shocked. "Claudia, thanks for bringing her here. Looks like your motherly instincts are kicking in."

I was happy. Emmy wasn't hurt badly, only needing one stitch. Then, she mentioned that mommy had to leave because we promised her ice cream.

She hugged Sam goodbye and Sam left. We headed down to the pier for ice cream.

I ordered a vanilla sundae, Maxie got a low fat strawberry frozen yogurt in a bowl, Jake got a hot fudge sundae, Emmy got a vanilla sundae like me, and Carly, oh Carly, she got a banana-chocolate-brownie-mudslide with hot fudge, whipped cream, cherries, nuts, sprinkles, cookie dough, and whatever else toppings they had. I don't know how she ate it all, but she did.

We sat down to talk to Jake. I pulled out my phone to record everything.

After we finished, we went to drop the kids off and go see Jason at the office. We played back the recorder:

_Maxie: Jake, I heard you asked Aunt Carly earlier if you had to go back to Mommy's house. Why didn't you want to go back there?  
Jake: Because mommy doesn't like me.  
Maxie: Of course she does.  
Jake: No, she never shows it. I wish Sammy was my mommy. She always buys me stuff and reads me stories and hugs and kisses me and plays with me and stays with me. My mommy leaves me at Gram's or Daddy's and never buys me cool things, even Aunt Carly gets me stuff, like the cool motorcycle she got me today.  
Emmy: Auntie Claudee the bird ate my cherry!  
Claudia: Here, you can have mine.  
Maxie: Do you like living with your mom?  
Jake: No. She ignores me and Cam and she's always on the phone. She said that she wished Sammy never came to town and has to, uh, Aunt Carly, what was the word you told me?  
Carly: Eliminate?  
Jake: Yeah! Mommy wants to eliminate Sammy, but I like her. She's nice to everyone. Even to mommy when you can see that she doesn't really like her.  
Maxie: Well I guess Mommy is a really good actor, right Emmy?  
Emmy: Yeah! Wait, what?  
Maxie: Nothing. You guys wanna go home?  
Jake: To daddy's house!  
_

"See Jason she's evil!" Carly fumed, pacing around the office. I don't know how she does that with her stomach as big as it is.

Jason ran a hand over his face. "She's not evil, Carly."

"Maybe that was a little dramatic, but she's not a good parent. Jake shouldn't wish someone else is his mom and she shouldn't be talking about Sam like that!"

"You're right." Jason said.

"Wow! That's music to my ears. Say it again!"

I gently smacked the back of her head. "Ow" she pretended to look injured.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "You're a big ole baby."

After we showed Jason we all went home.

A few weeks passed and Carly invited me to one of her ultrasounds. I went because I could tell she missed Jax. He's been on a business trip most of the pregnancy, so she's alone.

As we were sitting in the waiting room, she said we had Lamaze class in an hour. I spit out my water. WHAT! No, no way in hell was I going to Lamaze class. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I gave in, only because Jax isn't here. Dr. Lee called her name.

Kelly took her to the room and grabbed the wand. She told Carly that baby Josslyn was healthy. I'm glad. If my little boy can't make it, I at least want her to have her little girl.

We walked out and headed to another room where a bunch of pregnant couples were. It was awkward to say the least. She was here with a woman. Not a dude. But I was nervous. Then, Carly freaking starts laughing. Not giggling. Full blow laughter. She had 2 kids before, so she said almost everything the Lamaze teacher guy was saying was a lie. She would say bullshit, laugh, and then duck. He caught her and asked her questions.

"Miss-"

"It's Carly!"

"Carly, if you don't like the way I teach, you may teach if you would like" he said sarcastically.

She friggin' stood up and taught. "I'm Carly. I would like to start off with saying, who has had a baby before?" Some women raised their hands. "Was it painful? Damn right it was. I've been shot before and I can honestly say being shot doesn't even compare to the pain of childbirth. Don't get me wrong, the outcome is the most beautiful thing in the world and 5000% worth it, but it fucking hurts like hell!" With that she extended her hand to me to get up and we left.

I guess Carly's getting an epidural.

I went home and puked. Afterwards, I ate pickles and ice cream, not even realizing what I was doing. I felt sick, again, and I ran to the bathroom and threw up for the fifth time that day. Then, I remembered, I craved pickles and ice cream with my...son. I looked under the sink in the cabinet. One left, thank God! I glanced at the calendar, yep! Didn't even have to use it, I knew! I texted Sam, Carly, and Maxie.

"MEET ME AT THE MC IN 10 EMERGENCY!"  
I left the house.

I sat at a table waiting for the girls to show up. Carly arrived first.

"Hi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sam and Maxie ran in together.

"Claws, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked, all out of breath.

"I'm fine, never better!" I smiled from ear to ear.

"Spill it!" Carly said excitedly.

"Wait, I need some ice cream with pickles" I said, hoping they would catch on. They did.

"OH MY GOD!" They all screamed "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

"Uh-huh" I smiled bigger, if that was possible. Then, I remembered a huge detail that immediately put a damper on my mood. "What if my dad comes after me again?"

"Claudia, don't be worried. He will have to go through us first." Maxie said, trying cheering me up.

"Good luck with that. He'll probably kill you." I joked.

"But he won't kill you because you are a BITCH!" Carly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant that if anyone messes with us, we'll combine forces, protect our young, and kill the mother fuckers!"

"Oh, thank you, I think." I smiled. "Wow, Anthony's gonna have a lot to argue with. An extremely pregnant woman, I girl I've never seen wear less than three inch heels, and...well Sam, you could actually defend yourself."

Sam laughed, then moved onto the next topic. "Did you tell sonny yet?"  
"No, I wanted to tell you guys first."

"Awww!" they all gushed.

"Well, I have to get going, Morgan is home alone." Carly said. "Congratulations!" she hugged me, then the others, and left.

"Spinelli and I have a date, see ya!" Maxie said. "I'm really happy for you, Claws." she walked out.

"See I told you! You will move on, and you will always miss him but you have to think about this little one." Sam said. "Just like Emmy will never take Lila's place, but she fills in that missing piece of my heart from where I lost my first little girl." she smiled. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. For everything, Sam. I mean it."

She nodded and I could tell she was a little uncomfortable with compliments. "Any guesses on the gender?"

"No, why?"

"Sometimes you can tell. With Emmy I wasn't sure, but then tucking Jake in one night, he told me it was a girl. It was. Then I decided Carly would be godmother and Maxie real name is Emmy's middle name."

"I was wondering where you came up with Mariah."

"Yeah Maxie's name is Mariah Maximilliana Jones. So Jason and I picked Mariah so we could honor Carly and Maxie...and so we could avoid an all-out godmother war."

"You know, now that you mention it, I have a feeling on what it is." Sam and I talked awhile longer and then she had to go pick up Emmy from Rebecca and Ethan.

I went back home to tell Sonny the good news.

"Sonny!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

"I have wonderful news!" I smiled.

"I have terrible news!" He tried sounding cheerful.

"You go first" I say, nothing can ruin my day.

"Your father was released from prison today" he said dully. Well, that may have done it. "What is your wonderful news?"

"My, my, my f-father oh god! Fuck! Damn it! This isn't happening! Tell me this isn't happening! Sonny, why! Once he finds out he's going to take the baby! I can't let him take her! Why! He-he's going to kill her! No, no, no!" I ranted, pacing around the house, not even really realizing what I was saying.

"Claudia, did you just say what I think you said?" He asked.

I was too busy lost in thought.

"Claudia!"

"What!" I yelled angrily.

"Answer my question, are you pregnant?" his dimples were poking out and it calmed me down a little bit.

"Yeah, but we won't be having a baby anytime soon because daddy will kill her!"

"Her?"

"Mothers intuition."

Sonny pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad this is happening. Don't you worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to our little girl." he put a hand on my stomach gently. "Why don't you get some rest? Try to relax. Getting stressed out isn't good for the baby." he said, kissing me. I reluctantly walk up the stairs to rest. It's going to be a very long, stressful nine months.

Today was my first appointment. I asked Carly and Sam to go with me because Sonny had to work, I needed girl time, and we had some hospital hacking to do.

"Hi." Sam greeted me and Carly as she walked off the hospital elevator.

"Hey." I said less enthusiastic. I still haven't told them daddy was released.

"What's wrong Claws?" Carly asks.

"Um, well..."

"Auntie Claudee."

Where did Emmy just come from? I realized I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize Emmy standing next to Sam and holding her hand.

"Hi baby girl, how are you?" I smiled at her.

"Good, Mommy said that you is havin' a nudder baby, wite?"

"Yep. I'm so excited" this child was so mature, she reminds me of Molly, only less romantic.

"Good. So what's bothering you Claws?" Carly asks again. I could tell she wasn't going to drop it, so I decided to tell them.

"My dad was released from prison on Tuesday." I say. It's now Thursday.

It's been five weeks since Emmy's third birthday, exactly five. That little girl is the light of my life. Something with her, being so easy to talk to. I was lost in thought when the nurse called my name.

I followed with the girls behind me and Emmy on my hip. I swear, if she didn't have Jason's eyes you would think she's mine and Sonny's kid. Apparently Sam or Jason have dimples in their family, actually now that I'm thinking about it, I think Alexis does and Emmy definitely inherited them. She's all Sam except for Jason's eyes. She's beautiful. Long, wavy, raven hair. Short like Sam, you would think she's one but when she talks you would think she's five. And her smile just brightens your day. Then, you look at her eyes and realize why Sam fell in love with Jason. The piercing blue ocean sky blue eyes. She's just so god damn adorable!

Anyway, back to the appointment. Dr. Lee said I was nine weeks along and I was gaining the right amount of weight. All I had to do was take the vitamins and go to the appointments. I was truly excited for the baby to come, but I don't think I'm ready to tear down the old nursery. We left to go to Kelly's and get food.

Carly, Rebecca, and I are all pregnant now. There's gotta be something in the water in Port Charles! Now we just have to get Maxie and Sam pregnant. Right? Just kidding! Maybe...

I told Sonny about my appointment as soon as he came home. He asked for pictures, luckily I got a ton of copies! He surprised me with a white baby book and photo album. He said that, when we decided a name, we could get it printed on the front.

I put in the ultra sound pic and labeled it "Sept. 29th, 9wks". After I lost my baby, I didn't think I would ever be able to be this happy again. It's a good thing I got closer to Sam, Carly, and Maxie, or I'd probably still be moping in my little boy's nursery, thinking of what could have been.

**The idea for this story came from jasamlante and I just gave her my input and did the editing/adding some details. Please review, she'll be able to see them all and see the suggestions you all give her for her writing! **

**There is a poll on her profile to vote for Claudia's baby's name, please go add your suggestions! **

**Also, I have a new one shot up for my That's Life series, if you're not familiar with it, then go read TL- After The Rain, and then the new one, TL- You Can Change your Title, But Not your Story! I need some criticism/ideas/suggestions on both of those and I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you to everyone who read! Please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Claudia's POV**

Carly is nearing the end of her pregnancy and Jax is still not home yet. And to make matters worse, a snow storm is coming and my 30th birthday! Dun dun duuuun!

But first off, let's start with Carly. I know she's trying not to freak out, but she has to be a mess. If Sonny had left me for my whole pregnancy, I would punch him in the face. I can't stand seeing Carly looking this worried. She doesn't want Josslyn to grow up without a father. Sam and I have vowed to be there for her, even if Jax isn't.

Second, the snow storm. The weather guy is predicting it will be one of the biggest ones to hit Port Charles in a long time. Usually, these guys are full of useless information, but I don't know. Something tells me that it's not a false alarm.

And last, my birthday. It's in a week. I don't like birthdays. Never have, never will. I don't want a party, but I know Sonny and the girls are planning one. As long as the guest list is kept to people I can actually tolerate, and there's good food, I think it'll be okay.

But first off, Sam's wedding is tomorrow. Everyone has been rushing around and going crazy, trying to make sure everything is ready, especially Maxie! I've never seen her be as psycho as she has been the last couple of days. I think everyone is just praying this doesn't end up like every other Port Charles wedding usually does.

**Sam's POV:**

Wedding day! Can I just say FINALLY? I'm so happy this day is actually here. I thought Jason and I would be engaged forever, again!

I'm so thankful for Maxie. Throughout this whole thing, she's taken care of all the planning and made it so easy for me. I know it'll be beautiful and I'm going to be thankful to her forever.

I slipped on the dress I picked out. Oooh's and ahhh's immediately erupted from my bridesmaids- Claudia, Maxie, Emily, and Rebecca and my maid of honor- Carly.

They've helped so much and I know that after this experience, I can't live without them.

Then Emmy walked in.

"Hi Mommy." she smiled, showing off her dimples. "Hi Aunties!" I swear she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's so perfect and adorable.

Unsurprisingly, Carly immediately grabbed her. She can't really hold her anymore since she's so big now, but she can sit next to her and talk to her.

"M&M, let's put the red bow in your hair now."

"Okay." Emmy answered and she actually sat still. That's a first! Carly finished her hair while Claudia finished mine. When we were done, we both turned to look at each other.

Emmy has her hair in a waterfall braid and a red bow in the back. My hair is loosely curled and some of it is pinned up. I looked in the mirror. Even though I usually don't like compliments, even I can see that I look gorgeous. Emmy came over and crawled onto my lap.

"Yous weally pwetty, Mommy." she said, touching my face.

"Yeah? And you're gorgeous." I kissed her quickly and stood, holding her on my hip. I glanced at the others in the room.

Maxie was on the phone, probably checking on some last minute details for the wedding. Claudia and Carly were talking to each other, Carly's hand pressed against her stomach. I can't wait for her little girl to be born. Rebecca and Emily were on the other side, also talking. Yesterday at the rehearsal dinner, I found out Rebecca is pregnant. I'm so happy for her and so excited that Emmy will have a little cousin.

Carly is due any day now, but Jax still isn't home. He never calls her, or picks up when she calls him. I hate to think the worst, but I honestly think he's cheating on her with that little slut Brenda. If I hate anyone, it's her and Elizabeth. They are evil and vindictive and conniving weasels! And neither of them can seem to understand that Jason and I are in it for the long haul and that they won't be able to break us apart.

Someone knocked on the door and Maxie shouted for them to come in. Robin walked in, her little girl Emma behind her.

"Hey, it's time. You guys need to get into your places." she smiled at me. "You look really beautiful, Sam."

"Thank you." I grinned at one of Jason's oldest friends before turning to my own little group. "Let's get this show on the road!"

We met all the guys (besides Jason) in the hall so we could get into order. Claudia and Sonny are walking together first, followed by Emily and Nikolas, then Rebecca and Ethan, with Maxie and Spinelli behind them, and then finally Carly with Emmy and Jake. After, it's my turn.

I could hear the music start to play and Sonny and Claudia got their cue. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'good luck'. I nodded my head, letting her know I heard her and they walked down the aisle.

"You look amazing, Sam. I'm so happy for you." My cousin, Nikolas, told me. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and then grabbed Emily's hand.

"I'm so glad you're going to be my sister." Emily whispered. They started to walk.

Rebecca and Ethan stood in front of me. "I don't wanna say something big and sappy that'll make you cry, so good luck and welcome to the family. It's crazy, but it's worth it." Rebecca hugged me, then Ethan, and then it was their turn.

Maxie and Spinelli both gave me their hugs. "Fair Samantha, I thank you for speaking to Stone Cold all those years ago. If it wasn't for you, I may be six feet under instead of participating in your magnificent nuptials."

"Sam, just remember that it's Jason. Don't get nervous and don't screw up or I swear I will strangle you. Love you!" Maxie yanked Spinelli by the hand and they exited.

"You've got this, Sammy." Carly kissed my cheek. "I know I didn't exactly like you and Jason together in the beginning, but now couldn't imagine my best friend with anyone other than my other best friend. I know the two of you will be happy and you'll be great parents to Jake and Emmy and hopefully a bunch more beautiful Morgan babies. I love you, and I'll see you in there."

"Bye Mommy!" Emmy grabbed Carly's hand. Jake smiled at me and followed his little sister's lead. They exited.

I took a deep breath and, for a second, let myself wonder if this is really what I wanted. I knew immediately that it was. I started to take a step, but someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Edward Quartermaine.

"Edward?" I said.

He smiled. "You didn't think I would let you walk alone, did you?"

I grinned and thanked him. The music changed and I knew it was our turn. I grabbed the arm of Jason's grandfather and started down the aisle. My eyes immediately landed on Jason at the altar. He's so handsome, how did I get so lucky?

Jason's eyes locked with mine and all of my nerves went away. I looked into the crowd and saw all of our families and friends. My mom and Monica were in the front row crying, while Molly looked like she was about to die from happiness. My little sister and all her true love stuff.

Edward stopped when we got to the front and he turned to me. "I know you will be the best wife my grandson could ever have. Welcome to the family, Samantha. May you stay here for many years." he kissed my cheek and sat down.

Jason reached out and I took his hand, letting him lead me up the few stairs. "You look gorgeous." he whispered.

"So do you." I replied. We turned to look at the priest.

I was floating on cloud nine throughout the whole wedding, so much that I barely remember a word that was said. All I know is that we said our vows and were married.

I am finally Mrs. Jason Morgan. Next stop- Jake's for our reception.

After some toasts from Sonny (short and to the point), Spinelli (Jason, Maxie, and I were probably the only ones that understood him), Carly (I cried), Emily (everyone cried), and Edward, the music began to play and everyone started to dance.

**Jason's POV:**

I can't believe Sam and I are finally married. Since the day I first met her, I knew that this was what I wanted. She may not be perfect, but she's perfect for me.

I looked across the room and immediately spotted her in her white dress. I'm not used to seeing her in light colors, but it looks good on her. She was holding hands with Jake and they were dancing together, both of them mouthing the words to the song playing. I watched the way my son lit up when she talked to him, and then again when she hugged him.

I've started to look into getting primary custody of Jake, but the process is going really slow. For now, I'm just happy that Elizabeth is usually too busy with her guy of the week to pay attention to our son, so she usually drops him off with Sam and I. I hate that Jake doesn't have his mother, but hey, it seems like Sam's happy to step up to the plate.

"Daddy!" I looked down at Emmy. "Dance wif me!"

"Of course, baby girl." I picked her up and held her in my arms. The song changed to a slower one, so I gently swayed her back and forth. She rested her head on my chest.

I know people think I'm cold and emotionless, but nothing would stop me from dancing with my little princess on the day I married her mother.

Sam came over with Jake on her hip and I opened one of my arms, wordlessly inviting her to join. She went into it and rested her head on the other side of my chest, her eyes meeting Emmy's. Jake had his head on her shoulder and the four of us just kinda swayed, happy to be together.

A faster song came on and we broke apart, putting the kids down. They quickly ran over to Carly (who I'm really surprised can stand long enough to dance) and Claudia and danced with them.

"So our next big thing coming up is Claudia's birthday and Carly's due date. I still can't believe they're on the same day." Sam told me. "I'm really glad Claws is pregnant again. It's really helping her deal with losing her son." we watched Claudia pick up Emmy and bounce her around. "She's gonna be a great mom." Sonny came over to Claudia and took Emmy, joining in on the fun. Sam laughed when he threw our daughter into the air and she giggled in happiness. "That baby will be so loved. And cute."

"Not cuter than ours though." I reminded her.

"Never."

"Sam!" Maxie called out. "Come dance with me!"

"I love you." Sam said to me, standing on her tippy toes. I pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Love you more." she walked away.

I turned around and came face to face with my sisters. Emily and Rebecca both had huge smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked them, but I couldn't have sounded annoyed even if I tried.

"You just look so...happy." Emily stated.

"It's weird." Rebecca added.

"Well, marrying the love of your life does that to you." I walked between them and over to the bar, hearing them 'awww' the whole way.

If teasing from my sisters is going to be the worst thing in my life now, I say bring it on.

**Carly's POV:**

So, it's Claudia's birthday today. She doesn't know it, but Sam and I have a surprise party planned at the Metro Court. We've been trying so hard to keep it a secret, and it's really difficult, especially with my big mouth, but we're doing well so far! It looks like our plans may be ruined though. A snow storm is headed our way!

I can't believe it's finally my due date. Although I have been having Braxton hicks contractions, I don't think Josslyn is wanting to see the world today. I hope my baby girl comes soon because I am so ready to not be pregnant anymore. I'm so unbelievably uncomfortable.

I haven't spoken to Jax in almost two months. I'm almost to the point where I'm about to draw up divorce papers. I don't care what 'business' he is taking care of, nothing should be more important than the birth of his first child.

In other news, I am really excited about the party. I'm really glad Claudia is pregnant now because it helped me convince Sam not to get a bunch of alcohol. I hate watching everyone drink and have a good time and I'm just Mother Carly, sitting in the corner with a huge baby bump.

Anyway, the plan is that I'm supposed to take Claudia 'shopping' today. Then we're going to the Metro Court and everyone will be there to surprise her!

I pulled up in front of Greystone and she was already outside. She seems really happy. She's started showing (she's eleven weeks now) and she looks all glowing and happy. You can practically feel it radiate off of her. If you really know Claudia though, you can easily tell that she's worried about her dad. He hasn't made any moves yet, but we all know it's just a matter of time. But we're not gonna worry about that today. Today is a good day!

"Hey Claws, Happy Birthday!" I greet.

"Hi Carly! Ready to shop your ass off today?"

"Sureee." I smiled to myself, glad we fooled her. "We're going to the baby store, right?"

"Of course! We have to get Joss more clothes, don't we?" she touched my stomach. "Little girl's gonna be here any day now!"

"I know, I can't wait!" I focused on the road for a minute and then spoke again. "I was thinking, when were done, wanna meet Sam at the Metro Court for lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

We were almost half way to the store when I got a call from Sam asking where I was. I completely forgot we have Emmy today! Sam asked me to watch her while everyone sets up. I told Claudia that Sam and Jason wanted some 'private time' and asked if we could get Emmy. She believed me easily, since their wedding hadn't been too long ago. We swung by to pick her up.

"Happy birfday Auntie Claudee!" She screamed getting in the car.

"Hi baby girl, thank you."

"We're going shopping for Jossy, right, Auntie Car Car?"

"Yes M&M, you and Auntie Claudee can help me pick out more clothes and things for her."

"Yay! Can we have ice cream later?"

"No, I have a surprise later." I said quickly before Claudia agreed to her demands.

"Ohhhhhhhh what what what?!" Emmy shouted.

"Not telling!" I practically sang.

We got to the store and went inside. This time, I seriously think I bought the store out, along with Claudia. We bought shoes, clothes, diapers, bottles, blankets, toys. It

was all stuff I already had, but oh well. My baby girl could never have enough.  
I looked at the time and smiled to myself. Party time!

"Let's go meet Sam now." I said to Claudia. She agreed and we got Emmy into the car and then drove to the Metro Court. The snow is already starting to come down. I hope we don't all get trapped in the hotel! We arrived and I went into my reserved 'Owner' spot. "Sam said that she already got us a table in the dining room."

Emmy was between us holding both of our hands and Claudia led the way. She pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Claudia was shocked, to say the least. She was happy because so many people cared. Sonny came over and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, Claws."

"Thank you." she hugged him. "And thank you guys." she looked at Sam and I.

"No problem." Sam smiled as she lifted up her daughter. "Did you have fun with Auntie Claudee and Auntie Car Car today, Em?"

"Yeah! They boughted bunches of stuff for the babies!" Emmy explained.

Sam looked at me in surprise. "Carly, you were supposed to just pretend to go shopping!"

"Hey, my baby still needs some things!" Claudia and Sam laughed.

The party was a blast. Everyone started clearing out at around eight, worried about the snow. Eventually, it was just Sam, Jason, Emmy, Jake, Claudia, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, and I.

"You guys should get home before the snow gets too bad." Sam said to Jason.

"What, and leave you guys here?"

"We can always get a room. We know the owner." Claudia joked. "Go, we need to clean up."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna clean up from your own party?"

"It's girl time, okay? Go."

"Okay, okay!" Sonny kissed her cheeks. "Boys, you ready?"

My boys came over and kissed my cheek. "Be careful, okay Mom?" Michael reminded me. Sometimes I forget that he's seventeen now and not my baby boy anymore.

"Of course, baby."

"Bye, Mom!" Morgan ran over and hugged me. He's ten, so he's technically not a baby anymore either, but to me, he always will be.

Sam and Jason said their goodbyes, and we all said goodbye to Emmy. Pretty soon, it was just Sam, Claudia, and I.

Claudia turned on some music and we all started to dance around and sing as we cleaned up all the trash. As you might have guessed, I milked the whole pregnancy thing to get out of cleaning up. Even though she knew what I was doing, Sam let me sit down since today is technically still my due date.

Once we were almost finished, the blizzard hit. I looked out the window and saw the snow was falling down heavily. I turned to tell the others, but then the lights went out. I screamed, making Claudia laugh and if I know Sam (which I do), she was most likely rolling her eyes.

Good thing we invested in generators. The lights came back on and we decided that we had cleaned enough. Claudia called Sonny and Sam called Jason to tell them that the three of us were just going to spend the night in a suite here.

You would think the day couldn't get any worse, right? Well it did because as soon as I stepped foot on that elevator, a gush of water ran down my legs. I started laughing.

"You okay, Car?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah. But it seems like Miss Joss is ready to make her appearance."  
They realized what I meant and we rushed to the closest available suite. Sam got me onto the bed while Claudia started getting anything she could think of to prepare.

"What do you even need for delivering a baby?"

"Get towels, and some hot water. Um, we'll need scissors to cut the umbilical cord." they both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, I delivered Morgan in a cabin in the woods! I know what I'm talking about here, people!"

The contractions intensified quickly and we realized that it was time. I started pushing, screaming the whole time. God, this hurts so much more than when I had either of the boys!

Claudia laughed. "Bet you wish you stayed in those Lamaze classes now, huh?"

I flipped her off and kept pushing.

"Oh my God." I looked down at Sam, who was situated between my legs.

"What?" I panicked.

"I can see her head. She's almost here, Carly." she smiled at me, making me feel a whole lot better about all of this.

**Sam's POV:**

I can see baby Joss's head. It's kind of unbelievable how close she is to being here. We've all known for nine months, but now it's so surreal. Carly pushed again,

bringing the baby a little bit closer to entering the world.

"You're doing great, Carly." I praised. "Take a few breaths and then push again."

Carly relaxed for a couple of seconds and then started again. Josslyn's head was fully out now. "She's got blonde hair." I commented.

"Really?" Carly smiled at me slightly. Claudia brushed some of the sweaty hair away from her forehead. I know she's probably freaking out since she's never

experienced labor before and now she has to watch Carly do it naturally.

Carly pushed again and I could see one of the baby's shoulders. I helped her move so that I could get her other shoulder out too. "One more, Carly. Just one more."

Her cries mixed with the baby's as I pulled her out and quickly stuck my finger in her mouth, clearing everything out so she could breathe. Baby Josslyn is finally here!

I put the baby on Carly's chest, knowing she wanted to see her. She stroked her head gently before speaking to me again. She gave me directions on the proper way to cut the cord. I listened and figured things went pretty well when nothing bad happened.

She passed the baby to Claudia, who took her over to wash her off. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "She was born at 11:58. Just in time for my birthday." Claudia said. "Now we share it, little girl."

I left Carly, Claudia, and Josslyn in the room and went down to the gift shop to find diapers and something for her to wear, seeing as we weren't prepared for Carly to go into labor today. I picked out pink footie pajamas that said 'My Auntie's the Best' and took them back upstairs.

Carly was asleep with Josslyn wrapped up in a blanket. I slowly took the baby from her, trying not to disturb her. I dressed her in her new diaper and pajamas and then gave her back to the new mother.

I snapped a picture with my phone and sent it to Jason, captioning it _'This is what happens when you leave a pregnant woman in a snow storm'_.

I still can't believe I just delivered my best friend's baby. I did a pretty good job too, if I do say so myself.

**The idea for this story came from jasamlante and I just gave her my input and did the editing/adding some details. Please review, she'll be able to see them all and see the suggestions you all give her for her writing! **

**There is a poll on her profile to vote for Claudia's baby's name, please go add your suggestions! **

**Also, I have a new one shot up for my That's Life series, if you're not familiar with it, then go read TL- After The Rain, and then the new one, TL- You Can Change your Title, But Not your Story! I need some criticism/ideas/suggestions on both of those and I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you to everyone who read! Please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Claudia's POV**

A few more uneventful months passed and I'm now 19 weeks pregnant. I had another ultrasound today. Sonny normally goes with me, but today I wanted the girls (mainly so I could see Joss and Emmy). Plus today we get to find out what I'm having.

Josslyn's a great little baby. After we delivered her in the hotel room, an ambulance came and took us to GH. She's completely healthy and we're all pretty grateful for that. Carly called Jax at least fifty times, and even Sam, Jason, Sonny, and I had called him, but he didn't answer. Kind of sketchy, if you ask me.

"Hey Claws!" Sam's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled and got in her car.

"Hi Auntie Claudee!" Emmy shouts from the backseat. She's so adorable.

"Hi pretty girls" I replied. We headed to the hospital to meet Carly and Joss. Sam thinks that Jax is probably cheating on Carly, and I kind of agree. I don't know Jax that well, so I can't really judge, but Sam mentioned some lady named Brenda. I'll have to ask more about her later.

"We're here." Sam announced. She opened up the driver's side door and walked to the back, unbuckling Emmy from her car seat and lifting her up. I followed them into the hospital.

We easily spotted Carly standing near the elevators with a stroller. Emmy wiggled out of her mother's arms and went running to her.

"Auntie Car Car!" She screamed, reaching her arms up to try and get her to pick her up.

"Shhhh, Joss is sleeping." She scolded, pointing to the sleeping three month old.

"Sorry." Emmy mumbled and came back over to Sam. She lifted her up. I think that Emmy's been feeling a little jealous of Josslyn. Before, Carly gave her all kinds of attention, but ever since she had the baby, she's been more worried about her and everything with Jax.

Kelly came over and lead us to a room. I sat on the bed, Sam sat in the chair next to it with Emmy on her lap, and Carly sat in the chair next to Sam's holding Josslyn.

Kelly prepared the equipment while I pulled up my shirt and unbuttoned my pants.

"It's going to be cold." she warned. No matter how many times they tell me, I'm never fully prepared for the freezing gel. She squirted a good amount of it onto my stomach and then moved her wand around, checking over the baby. We listened to the heartbeat. "There's the hand."

"The baby's waving!" Emmy called out. "Hi baby!" Sam and Carly laughed at her.

Kelly smiled. "There are the feet...the head..." she paused. "Claudia, would you like to know what you are having?"

"Well I hope it's a baby." I joked. The others laughed. "Yeah, but I already know." The girls were doing a not-so-good job at whispering next to me.

"Okay." Kelly smiled. "Congratulations. You're having a little girl."

Before I could speak, Sam jumped up, nearly knocking Emmy on the floor. "I KNEW IT! Fifty bucks! Pay up, Carly!" Carly dug in her pocket, rolling her eyes and handing her money to Sam.

"You bet on my baby? You guys are so annoying!" I leaned over so only Emmy could hear me. "I believe I owe you ice cream." I whispered, since I had told her if she guessed the baby right, I'd get her ice cream.

"Yay!" she cheered.

After Kelly finished telling me all the routine checkup stuff and everything, we got pictures printed and I could leave. Sam, Emmy, and I said goodbye to Carly and Josslyn and got back into Sam's car.

"So, are you happy with a girl?" Sam asked.

"Mmhmm. I had been thinking that's what it was anyway. Plus, it's something different. I think it would have been harder if it was another boy." I let myself think about the baby boy I had lost for a minute.

"I know it's hard, but you're not replacing him. You have enough room in your heart for both of them." she glanced in the rearview mirror at Emmy, who was watching a movie on her portable DVD player. "At first, you're scared that you can never love them as much as you want to. But from the moment you lay eyes on them, they steal your heart. You'll know what I mean as soon as you see her, Claws." she pulled up outside of Greystone. "See ya later."

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Anytime."

I looked into the backseat. "Bye, Emmy!"

"Bye Auntie Claudee!" she gave me a big dimpled smile. I closed the car door and walked up to the house. I hope Sonny is excited that we're having a little girl.

But before I could even see my husband, I heard the voice I hated most in the world. My father's.

"Claudia." he grinned at me, staring at my stomach. "It looks like you're having another heir you know, since the first one was weak just like you." I know he's trying to get to me, so I tried not to let him see how much that comment stung. "I assume you know I'll be collecting the child in a few months."

"You're not taking my baby." I argued immediately. "Where's Sonny?"

"You know that I have to take the child, Claudia. It's the heir, it rightfully belongs to me. What are we having anyway?"

"A boy." I lied quickly, figuring it would be easier to hide the baby if he was expecting a boy. I always knew that if I had a child, my father would try to control it, but I was hoping that he would stay far away since he was in prison.

My father's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "A boy! This is wonderful! Someone who I can mentor and then pass the business off to. He'll be my little prodigy."

Sonny came down the stairs. "Anthony, what are you doing here?"

"I came in the back." he smiled. "You should really up your security, Corinthos." he turned to me. "I'm not finished with you, Claudia, or little Tony." he walked by me and touched my stomach. I flinched immediately. "See you soon!" he walked out.

"Tony? We're having a boy?" Sonny questioned as he locked the backdoor, staring out into the yard.

"No, it's a girl."

"Why did you lie?"

I sat down on the couch. "I had to buy us some time. This isn't going to be as simple as saying, _'oh, sorry, you can't have the baby. Get lost'_. My father is persistent and he will find ways."

"Claudia, I know you're trying to protect our daughter, but it's simple for him to find out that you're lying. He only has to look at the hospital records." Sonny sat next to me and held my hand.

"Which is exactly why I asked Kelly to change it in my file. The only ones who know the truth are you, me, Sam, Carly, Emmy, and Joss, but I don't think she'll be telling anybody."

Sonny smiled and rested his hand over my stomach. "Our little girl. I'm so excited!" he kissed my cheek. "Have you thought about names?"

I shrugged. "A little. Do you like Bella?"

"Yeah, it's cute."

"I like it too...but maybe it's not right for our daughter. How about we don't name her-" he cut me off.

"We have to name her, Claws."

"I wasn't finished! I was gonna say how about we don't name her until she is born!" I said, irritated.

"Wow, pregnancy hormones are getting to you already." Sonny joked. I punched him in the arm. "You look kind of tired. Wanna go upstairs and rest?"

"Yeah." I groaned as I stood. "And tomorrow's going to be so much worse. Remind me again why I volunteered to watch Emmy, Jake, and Josslyn?"

"Because you're a good friend." Sonny stood too, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Carly and Sam had to go to Luke's party at the Haunted Star."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "Come with me?"

"Sure." Sonny grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

**Carly's POV:**

Apparently Josslyn does not like sleeping in, which is why I'm up at like ten o'clock in the morning (entirely too early, since she was just up at seven). She's lucky that I love her because she's been pretty fussy lately. At least Claudia is watching her and it'll be her responsibility to deal with her for a few hours. That sounds kind of harsh, but I've been doing this by myself for the past three months because Jax is too busy to return my phone calls, but that's a story for another day.

"Hey baby girl." I leaned down and picked her up from her crib. "Shhh, it's alright. Mommy's here." I took her over to the changing table and layed her down so I could change her diaper. "Mommy's got to go to Uncle Luke's party today at the casino. He wants a little family gathering and I think Auntie Rebecca is going to tell everyone what she's having today! I think it's a baby boy, don't you?" I finished buttoning her onesie and grabbed her an outfit- hot pink leggings and a white long sleeved shirt. "But Auntie Sam is going to this thing too. I don't really understand why Luke feels the need to invite his ex-stepson's cousin, but at least I'll have someone to keep me entertained." the whole time I talked, Josslyn's big, blue eyes were locked on mine. She's a really alert baby and loves when people talk to her.

Josslyn let out a gurgle, so I lifted her up. "You ready for some breakfast? Huh?" I grabbed the diaper bag that was sitting in her rocking chair and put two change of clothes, pajamas, diapers, her blanket, and a few of her favorite toys into it. I flipped off her bedroom light and carried her downstairs. Michael and Morgan were already at the kitchen table.

"Morning, boys." I greeted as I started to make Josslyn a bottle.  
"Morning." they responded. The two of them are coming to the party with me today; I figure that they're old enough to come, and Kristina and Molly will be there, so they'll have someone to hang out with.

"The two of you need to get dressed. I wanna leave soon."

"Okay, Mom." Morgan put his bowl in the sink. He kissed his baby sister's cheek. "Good morning, Joss."

"You're such a good brother." I told him, making him grin. My ten year old little boy had been so helpful ever since Josslyn was born. He helps me clean up the house and will even change her diapers. Michael can be helpful, but he usually stays in his room or goes out with friends. I feel like he's pulling away from me, but Sonny says it's completely normal for a seventeen year old boy to not want to be around his family all of the time.

The boys went upstairs to change and I sat down and fed Josslyn, talking to her the whole time. Some people think it's weird to talk to their baby since they can't really understand, but how are they ever going to learn if you're just silent all the time? Even Jason talks to her, and that's saying a lot since he's Mr. Stone Cold all the time.

"We're ready." Michael announced right as Joss finished her bottle. I put it in the sink so I could wash it later.

"Morgan, could you get me Josslyn's coat? And both of you need coats on, it's cold outside." Morgan did what I asked without protest, but Michael complained about being told what to do. Whatever, I'd rather have him mad and healthy instead of him wearing no coat and getting pneumonia.

After Josslyn had her coat on, I put her into her carrier. She was sleeping, thankfully. Surprisingly, Michael offered to carry her carrier and I let him. He buckled her into the car while I got it started. I backed out of the driveway and in the direction of Sonny and Claudia's.

**Claudia's POV:**

Carly and Sam should be here any minute now with the kids. I'm excited to get some practice, especially with my goddaughter. Since Joss is so young, it'll really help me when my little girl is here.

"Hey Claudia." Morgan greeted, carrying a pink diaper bag with him.

"Hi Mo." I smiled. "Where's your mom?"

"Right here." Carly brought the carrier in and set it down on top of Sonny's desk. "She just ate, she should be good for a couple more hours. She's been fussy lately, but if you talk to her, she calms down a lot."

"Okay." I said, trying to absorb all of the information. "Where's Michael?"

"He waited in the car so I wouldn't spend so much time 'girl chatting'." Carly said before rolling her eyes, using air quotes around 'girl chatting'. "Claws, are you sure you can handle this? You don't really have much experience with kids and now you're going to have three..."

"I'll be fine." I interrupted. "I have to practice anyway, right? I don't want to be completely clueless when my son is born." I had already told Carly and Sam about my lie and they agreed to try and keep the fact I was having a girl a secret.

"Then I better go." Carly kissed Josslyn's forehead. "You be good for Auntie Claudia, okay? No crying, Josslyn Jane. I love you." she kissed her head again.

"Mom, come on." Morgan groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Carly started wiping tears from her cheeks. "It's the first time I've been away from her!"

"She'll be fine." I assured her. "If anything happens, I'll call you."

"Okay." Carly sniffled. "Let's go, Morgan."

"Bye Joss." he ran over to kiss her head, then followed his mother out.

"Your mama is crazy." I said to Josslyn as I lifted her from the carrier. She was sleeping, but I wanted to hold her. It might not seem like it, but I love children, babies especially. Josslyn is practically an angel, well looks-wise anyway. We can already tell that she's going to be exactly like Carly when she grows up, just like Emmy will probably be like Sam, and maybe my daughter will be like me.

"Mrs. C, Sam's here." Max stated as he opened up the door. Emmy ran in.

"Auntie Claudee!" she screamed, hugging my legs. I laughed and put Josslyn in the pack and play in the corner so she could sleep a little while longer. I lifted Emmy up.

"Hi Aunt Claudia!" Jake said as he walked in, Sam behind him.

"Hey Claws, how are you?" Sam greeted.

"Okay. The morning sickness finally went away, thank God!"

"I know, that's the worst part." Sam sympathized as she put a pink princess bag and a Spiderman bag on the couch.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Great!" she smiled. "Jason's in the car waiting, so I've gotta get going. He doesn't want me 'girl chatting' for too long." It's kind of scary how similar Sam and Carly are. "I'll probably be here around seven to pick them up."

"That's fine."

"C'mere, guys." I put Emmy down and she and Jake went over to Sam. "The two of you need to be good tonight, okay? Remember that Aunt Claudia has a baby in her tummy and she's got to look after Josslyn, so it's going to be harder for her to move around. If she needs any help, I expect the two of you to help her, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, Mommy." Emmy leaned forward and hugged her. "Love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Come here, Jakey." she hugged her stepson. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jake smiled and pulled away.

"See you guys later." Sam waved and then left.

I smiled at the kids. "Ready to have some fun?'

"YEAH!" Emmy and Jake shouted.

I decided to start with some lunch. Sam had packed coloring books for both of them, so I set up their crayons at the living room table and turned on cartoons. They happily colored while Josslyn slept in her pack and play a few feet away. I walked into the kitchen.

Since Sonny had to work, I was on my own. I decided to make eggs. It should be simple and easy, right?

Wrong. I forgot to spray the pan with the first batch, so they stuck. I washed the pan and started again. This time, the heat was up too high so they burned. Third time was the charm and they looked edible.

"Emmy! Jake!" I shouted after scooping the scrambled eggs onto two plates and giving them each a piece of toast with strawberry jelly. The kids were waiting at the dining room table when I brought their plates in. They ate them, saying how good they were the whole time. Wow.

"You really like them?" I asked, kind of surprised.

"They're way better than Mommy's!" Emmy informed me. I laughed, remembering that I had heard Sam couldn't cook.

"You two sit here and eat. I'm going to go check on Joss and then call Auntie Maxie." Maxie was supposed to come over and help out a little. I'm surprised she wasn't here already.

"Hello?"

"When are you gonna be here?" I demanded. The kids weren't being bad or anything, but I wanted to talk them to the park and I know I can't handle that myself.

"I'm pulling up right now. I'll be in in a second. Bye!" she said. Less than a minute later, she walked in. "Hey! Have they been good?"

"Yep. Ready to go to the park?"

"Uh-huh. Sam left the car seats by the door and I saw Josslyn's stroller next to them."

"Okay. I'll tell Milo to strap them into the car. Can you get Joss into her carrier and I'll go make sure Emmy and Jake are done?"

"Sure." I quickly told Milo to put the car seats into my car and Josslyn's stroller in the trunk. He agreed and I went to check on the kids. They were both finishing up.

"You guys ready to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Put your plates in the sink, please, and get your coats." they both did as I said without arguing.

Ten minutes later, I was in the driver's seat, Maxie in the passenger's, Jake behind my seat, Josslyn in the middle, and Emmy behind Maxie's. We set off towards the park.

**The idea for this story came from jasamlante and I just gave her my input and did the editing/adding some details. Please review, she'll be able to see them all and see the suggestions you all give her for her writing! **

**There is a poll on her profile to vote for Claudia's baby's name, please go add your suggestions! **

**Also, I have a new one shot up for my That's Life series, if you're not familiar with it, then go read TL- After The Rain, and then the new one, TL- You Can Change your Title, But Not your Story! I need some criticism/ideas/suggestions on both of those and I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you to everyone who read! Please REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Claudia's POV**

As soon as Maxie, the kids, and I got to the park, I wanted to leave. Why you ask? Because _she_ was there. Jake immediately started crying. The poor kid. Maxie picked him up and tried to get him to stop, but it wasn't working. Then _she _has the audacity to come over. I tried being nice, since children were around. I know I'm a little violent at times, but come on. Who is cruel enough to fight with a little boy's mother right in front of him.

"Hello, Elizabeth, how are you?" I greeted, working hard to smile at her.

"Why do you have my son?" She snapped rudely. Seriously? You can't even be civil?

"Because Sam and Jason went to a Spencer-Cassadine family thing."

Jake kept crying. Elizabeth looked at him for the first time. I honestly don't think she cares where her son is, as long as she doesn't have to worry about him, or worry about him loving a person (like Sam) more than he loves her.

"Jakey, is the mean lady making you cry?" She asked him, using a baby voice. For God's sake, he's not a baby anymore!

"Yeah." He answered with a sniffle, resting his head on Maxie's shoulder.

"Come here, sweetheart." She said, grabbing him. He started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Aunt Claudee! Aunt Maxie!" he cried, reaching his arms out towards us. I took him from Elizabeth and he instantly calmed down.

"Jakey, you said the mean lady was making you cry." Elizabeth reminded him.

"You're the mean lady!" he snapped, gripping me tightly.

I swear I could have died from laughter from the look on her face. She opened and closed her mouth, not really knowing what to say. Then, her face turned red.

"Jacob Martin! You don't speak to your mother that way."

"Jake, how about you and Emmy go play on the slides." Maxie suggested. "Claws, keep an eye on them. I have to speak with Elizabeth."

I grabbed Josslyn's stroller and put Jake down so he and Emmy could walk together. It's funny how he's so much better now that he's away from Elizabeth. We went over to the playset.

"Aunt Claudee! Watch!" Emmy ran up the stairs and slid down the slide. I clapped for her and then took Josslyn out of the stroller, making sure she was bundled up enough.

"I can't wait until it's you and my baby out there, Joss." I kissed her forehead.

**Maxie's POV**

God, I hate the woman! I just want to murder her right here. Who does she think she is, starting problems with Claudia right here with Jake and Emmy watching. Does she really care so little about her own son that she would just expose him to this?

"Hello Lizzie." I sneered.

She gave me a once over, which didn't shock me since she is Nurse Holier-Than-Thou. "Maxie."

"Why are you here?"

"I was taking a walk, seeing that my gram wanted to see Cam. Last time I checked, this is a free country and I can walk in the part. What's it to you?"

"Well, I was thinking that you would be at the party…oh, right! Lucky dumped you after you slept with his brother, and then Nikolas dumped you too! And now Lucky doesn't love you anymore and he's getting married to that really pretty attorney, what's her name again? Oh, right, Gia soon-to-be _Spencer_."

That really got her going. Because Elizabeth has such extreme tunnel vision, she can never see when she's wrong.

"Maxie, shut the hell up! Lucky does love me. He just doesn't realize it. But I'm not in love with him, so it doesn't even matter. I don't care."

"Oh yeah, that's right! You love _Jason_! But he doesn't love you. You know why? Because he is in love with his _wife_, Sam! He gave her a child and they live together!"

"Shut up, Maxie! Jason loves me. I bet you that child isn't his. She doesn't look anything-"

I punched the bitch! She was bad mouthing my best friend and niece. I had to put her in her place. She grabbed her face, letting out a high pitched, annoying wail.

"Emmy looks exactly like Sam and Jason! You know, Sam never lied about Emmy's paternity because she only slept with Jason. Because they're in love with each other. Get it through your thick ass head! You're the one who has had paternity tests on all three of your children because they were conceived from your one night stands, all of which during times you were in a relationship!" I screamed

She huffed and walked away. Can't say anything about that one, can you, Lizzie? Good!

"Claudia, I think we should go." I said to her.

"But why?" Jake complained. "It was my mom, huh? She ruins everything."

"No! We're going to do something more fun!" I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Go to the Metro Court and trash a room!" I said the first thing out of my mouth and immediately regretted it.

Claudia smiled. "I think that's a good idea. Come on, Emmy! We're gonna go have some fun."

We walked in like we owned the place. Well, technically, I work there and our best friend owns it, so we just grabbed a room key. The deskman was staring.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are waltzing in here and grabbing a key without paying?" A deskman yells at us.

"I am Maxie Jones and Carly, your boss the owner, knows we're here. She's letting us get a room. Plus, I work here, you jerk, so move!" I fumed. Liz put me in a bad. Fucking. Mood.

I picked up Jake and grabbed Josslyn's stroller and pushed it towards the elevator, Claudia following with Emmy.

We got to the room, 742. A suite! Claudia set Josslyn down in the other room for a nap. Then, we headed to the bathroom. Well, they did, I went to the supply closet down the hall.

Carly's probably gonna kill us, but it's all worth it because Jake has the biggest smile on his face. I might not really be the motherly type, but I still love Jake and Josslyn and Emmy and Robin's daughter Emma just like they are my own and I'll do anything to protect them. So if it means I'm gonna face the wrath of the crazy curly haired hotel owner, then bring it on!

**Claudia's POV**

Maxie had the best idea! I know she didn't really expect it to just come out like that, but it was actually a pretty good idea. Who doesn't want to trash a hotel room?

After gathering all the supplies, we started in the bathroom. I told Jake and Emmy to take the soap and squeeze it all over the place. Jake grabbed a bottle of body wash and Emmy took the shampoo and they started to squirt it everywhere. I handed them each a roll of toilet paper and let them run wild, draping it across every available surface. It stuck _perfectly_ to the shampooed areas.

"What about the bathtub, Aunt Claudia?" Jake asked.

"Good idea, Jakey!" I grabbed the faucet, turning the hot and cold water all the way on. I handed each kids a bottle of the complimentary Metro Court bubble bath and they dumped it into the water.

"Let's put the blankies in!" Emmy shouted. She and Jake ran into the bedroom to grab blankets. Even though I could think of some better things to do with blankets, I let them do what they wanted. They each came back carrying blankets and robes and towels. Maxie brought in some pillows and a few other things and added it in.

Emmy started giggling. I looked down at her. "What's so funny?"

"It's bed soup!"

That made us all laugh. The things that adorable little girl says.

"Let's put the bed soup all over the room!" Jake suggested. Everyone hauled all of the soaking wet items out of the tub and threw them around the room, soaking the carpet.

Emmy and Jake got more shampoo and body wash to spread around the bedroom while Maxie and I moved the mattress to stand up against the window (well, _I _moved the mattresses; even pregnant, I'm much stronger than Maxie).

Emmy ran into a table, knocking over a whole bowl of coffee grinds. "Oops."

"It's okay." I told her. "Smash them into the carpet!"

The four of us probably looked like idiots jumping up and down on the white carpet, adding little black specks into it.

"I think that's good enough, guys." I told the rest of them. Maxie agreed and went to go get Josslyn. We all went back to my house, the kids laughing the whole way.

**Emmy's POV**

We are headin back to Auntie Claudee's house. We gots to make the hotel woom a mess! We soapedded it! And messedded it up!

"Auntie Claudee, I'm all dirty."

"I know, Emmy. I'll give you a bath when we get inside."

Auntie Maxie watcheded Jossy while Auntie Claudee gave me and Jakey our baffs. But we couldn't make a mess wike at the hotel.

Afer that we wented to Kewwy's diner. I gotted a booger wif cheese and fwenchy fwies. Jakey gotted same. Auntie Maxie gotted a salwed. Yuck! And Auntie Claudee gotted a chicky sammich.

I can't wait for her to have a nudder baby too. Like Auntie Car Car. Jossy is so cute, but sometimes I miss Auntie Car Car cause she's aways takin' care of Jossy and can't pway wif me no more. I like playing with her. And Auntie Becca is having a baby too. So many babies!

**Sam's POV**

Luke's party is pretty nice. Surprisingly, it's actually kind of fun. I am actually getting along with them, except Tracy…and my mother. She's mad at me because I let Rebecca and Ethan watch Emmy and not her. Oh well, my daughter my choice.

I met Lucky's fiancée for the first time today. Well, the first time as her being his fiancée. Gia and I used to run cons together a long time ago. Now, she's on the right side of the law, and I am too…most of the time.

"Hey Sam." Emily came over and sat next to me. "Where's Emmy?"

"Claudia and Maxie are watching her. I wonder how well that is going." My sister-in-law and I laughed. I had been close to Emily from the beginning of my relationship with Jason, and now Rebecca and I had been getting closer too. It's really nice.

"With Maxie around, you can never tell." She joked. "Was it Elizabeth's night with Jake?"

"No, we still got him. He went over to Claudia's too."

Emily sighed "I don't understand what Elizabeth's problem is lately. It's like she couldn't care less about her own children."

Emily and Elizabeth, along with Lucky and Nikolas, had been best friends when they were younger, but as Emily grew closer to Nikolas, and Elizabeth grew closer to all the men in the town, they had drifted apart.

"Hey everyone." Rebecca and Ethan walked up to the front of the room.

I hope she is getting ready to announce what she's having! I think it's a boy, so does Carly. She and Claudia are two weeks apart, so if she had a boy and Claudia has a girl, they can date when they get older!

"I think it's a boy." Emily whispered to me.

"So do I." I replied.

"Dad, we want you to do the honors." Ethan walked over to Luke with a box and placed it in front of him. "We put an outfit in there, for either a girl or a boy, and that's how all of you will know what we're having."

Luke rubbed his hands together. "A lot of pressure, Dodge. What do you all think it is?"

A mixture was called out, notably Lucky and Lulu battling over if it would be a boy or girl (Lucky thought girl, Lulu thought boy).

"Alright, alright. Cowboy, Cupcake, cool it." Luke scolded. He lifted the lid off the box…

**Carly's POV**

Luke just pulled out a little pink onesie with a tiara on it that says "Grandpa's Little Angel". I'm so happy for Rebecca and Ethan! And for Uncle Luke! It's his first granddaughter and I know she'll have him wrapped around her little finger, just like Lulu and even I do. Now, when Josslyn and Claudia's baby get older, they'll have another best friend!

This is one big friggin party. There's like a majority of Port Charles here. Unsurprisingly, I hate most of them too. Let's see…

There's Luke uncomfortably accepting his congratulations. Tracy is by his side, nodding with a smile. I know she doesn't exactly like Rebecca, but she genuinely likes Ethan, so I think she's happy for him.

Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly are all talking over in the corner, which means they _have _to be up to something, probably one of Molly's 'true love' schemes.

Alexis and Mac are sitting at the bar. I guess Alexis had come to the same conclusion as me because she just told Molly to stop whatever she's planning. Mac laughed good naturedly. I think they would be good together.

Nikolas, Lulu, Dante, Gia, and Lucky are all standing by Ethan, talking to him about his new baby. He looks kind of nervous, but I think he'll be a good dad. He's so good with Emmy.

Sam and Jason are in the corner talking quietly. I watched Jason lean down and kiss Sam's forehead and then she smiled at him. I swear they are so adorable. I don't know why I ever had bad feelings about their relationship. They're the best couple ever.

My mother, Bobbie, was standing next to Emily, who had Spencer on his hip, and they were both speaking to Rebecca. I know Rebecca will be a good mother, so I'm not worried about her.

There's a lot more. I hate half of the ones I just named!

Praise the lord that Elizabeth didn't show up. I know I couldn't handle that.

My cell phone rang and I answered it. "This is Carly Corinthos-Jacks."

"Hi Mrs. Jacks, sorry to disturb you. This is Drew from the front desk. One of the maids went into Suite 742 and said it was vandalized."

"Are you kidding me? Whose name is the room in?"

"A Miss Maxie Jones. She came flying in here and took a key. She had a dark haired woman, a baby, a little girl, and a little boy with her."

"Okay. Please have the room cleaned. There is no need for fining and I will talk to them."

"I will. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Jacks."

I hung up after that. Now, I have to pick up Josslyn and find out why Maxie and Claudia thought it was okay to trash one of my hotel rooms. They better have a good reason…or else!

**No POV**

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jason asked Carly. She nodded, so the two of them and Sam said their goodbyes to everyone. Carly called Michael and Morgan over. She and the boys rode in her car, while Sam and Jason rode in theirs. They met up at Greystone.

"So, Claudia and Maxie took the kids to the hotel and trashed a hotel room." Carly told Sam as they walked up to the front door.

"Seriously? Why?"

"I dunno, I'm gonna ask her." Max opened the door and the three adults, plus the boys, walked into the mansion.

Maxie was sitting with Jake and Emmy coloring. Jake had a picture of a monster truck, Emmy's was a princess, and Maxie's was a stylish looking family.

"Hi guys." Sam greeted.

"Mommy!" Both Emmy and Jake screamed. Jake immediately blushed and acted nervous.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you mommy" he said, then started crying. Sam sat near him and hugged him.

"He's had a rough day. I'll tell you about it." Claudia explained as she walked into the room with Josslyn.

"Does this have anything to do with my trashed hotel room?" Carly asked, smiling at her youngest child as she took her from Claudia.

"Everything!" Maxie said, getting flustered all over again.

"Maxie, calm down" Claudia soothed.

"No, she's just such a bitch!"

"Young ears in the room. And who?" Sam asked.

"How about the two of you go upstairs and get all of your stuff?" Claudia suggested to Sam and Jason's kids. "Boys, are you spending the night?"

"Mmhmm." Michael answered for both of them.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Carly kissed both of her sons' foreheads and they went to their bedrooms.

"One guess" Claudia smirked once the kids (besides Joss) were gone.

"Elizabeth?" Carly guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Maxie sarcastically yelled.

"Start from the beginning" Sam said, intently listening. Jason sat down on the couch and ran his hands over his face, preparing for what they would say.

"Ok, we had just gotten to the park. Elizabeth popped up out of nowhere and I was polite to her, but then she started acting rude, even though Jake and Emmy were right there. Then, she walked up to Jake and he started crying. She," Claudia starts laughing at this point "she asks him if the mean lady is making him cry, he nods yes. She then picks him up, and then he starts screaming bloody murder, crying for Maxie and I. I took him and he immediately got quiet. He told Elizabeth she was the mean lady that was making him cry." She finished.

"God, I feel so bad for him." Carly whispered. "She's unstable." Sam nodded in agreement. Jason was deep in thought, so he didn't respond.

"Next, I come over and talk to her. She starts bitching at me and bad mouthing Sam and Emmy so I punched her. Then she stormed off. Jake was still pretty upset, so I told him we were leaving and trashing a hotel room was the first thing I could think to do." Maxie told her side.

"I'm still kinda confused on why you would choose trashing one of _my _hotel rooms, but I understand why you did it." Carly smiled. "Was it a good punch?"

"Carly!" Jason scolded.

"Oh come on Jason. Elizabeth insulted my daughter and she hurt my son's feelings." Sam said to her husband.

"Your son?" Claudia asked in amusement.

"I don't care if he's not mine biologically. I've been there his whole life and he's basically mine. I will protect him just like I will protect my daughter."

Jason sighed. "It's not good for the kids to learn that violence and trashing things are good ways to handle things. I'm glad you made Jake happy, but just don't do this again." he directed that toward Maxie.

"Jason, you know you love me, so get over it." She snipped.

"We better go. The kids need to get in bed." Sam said, standing up.

"Yeah, Joss too." Carly kissed her baby's forehead. "Thank you so much, Claws. You too, Maxie."

"Any time. She was an angel." Claudia grinned at her goddaughter. "See you later, Joss!"

"Bye Michael! Bye Morgan!" Carly shouted. Emmy and Jake came running down the stairs.

"Auntie Car Car!" Emmy held her arms open. Carly gave her a hug, then kissed her. She repeated her actions with Jake.

"Love you guys. Bye." She left.

"You two got all your stuff?" Sam asked, going over and picking up Emmy. Jake ran to Jason, who lifted him up. Both kids had everything.

"Thank you guys." Sam hugged Claudia and Maxie. Jason nodded at them in appreciation. "Say bye."

"Bye Auntie Claudee! Bye Auntie Maxie!" Emmy hugged and kissed both of them. Jake hugged them. Sam and Jason carried their kids out.

"Well Claws, that was a hectic, but fun, day" Maxie said, grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Yeah, we should do that more often."

"Of course, call me sometime."

"I will. How about we go shopping next week?"

"Yay! We can find you some good maternity clothes, not those terrible, cheap ones that normal pregnant women wear. We should meet at Kelly's on Friday, I'm off then."

"Yeah, I will see you then." Claudia smiled as Maxie walked out. She had a good day, even though it was a little crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Claudia's POV **

So I'm now 21 weeks pregnant with my daughter that everyone else thinks is a boy. I don't know why I ever thought this was an okay plan. Everything is so complicated now.

Why did I agree to go shopping with Maxie today? We can't even go to the baby store because then she will find out it's a girl. I actually have Carly buying all the baby stuff for me. We go to the store together, I tell her what I like, give her money, and she buys it. Everyone just thinks it's for Josslyn, so it works out pretty perfectly.

In the middle of my thinking, I felt something flutter in my stomach. "SONNY!"

I could hear him running up the stairs before he even reached the bedroom. He threw the door open. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" He looked me over for any physical signs of why I had screamed for him out of the blue. I laughed. "Claws, you think this is fun…"

I grabbed his hand, effectively shutting him up. Our baby started kicking. A lot.

"Wow." He whispered. He was smiling in awe.

"What? Haven't you felt a baby kick before?"

"Well I didn't know about Dante until he was an adult, I adopted Michael when he was three, Alexis lied to me about Kristina's paternity, and Carly was kidnapped for the majority of her pregnancy. This is the first." He smiled. "It makes everything so much more real."

After we had our moment, I had to get going. I dressed in a black tank top, black long sleeve, my cardigan (also black), some stretchy jeans, and Ugg boots because my feet won't fit in the others. Thanks for that, baby girl. I still love you though.

I walked out to my car and headed to Kelly's with Max. I spotted Maxie immediately. Surprisingly, she was sitting at a booth with Emma. Huh?

I sat down across from them. Maxie instantly started chatting my ear off.

"Claudia, I'm so sorry. I told Robin and Patrick I would watch Emma today because they got called in and Mac's at the PCPD. But we can still go shopping and stuff, she'll be good."

"It's fine." I assured her. I know Emma's well behaved, so she won't be any trouble.

Maxie started talking, barely taking time to breathe. Mike came to take our order. Missy here isn't like food today (I puked after Sonny made pancakes this morning), but I'm hoping she'll let me eat something. I'm _so _hungry.

I ordered a cheeseburger and cheese fries and then looked at Maxie, who was still talking away. "Earth to Maxie." I interrupted her chattering. "What are you going to order?"

"Oh, a um Cobb salad with no tomatoes, please and a diet coke. Emma, what about you?"

"Chicken fingers, fries, and chocolate milk, please."

"Did I hear cheese fries? Make that two, Mike!" Carly said, walking into the diner. "What's up, girlies?"

"Nothing, just getting some shopping done for my son." I answered. Even though Carly knows it's a girl, I still have to keep the act up.

"Sounds like fun. Can Josslyn and I join you guys?" she pulled the baby out of her stroller and held her on her lap.

"Sure!" I answered and Maxie nodded in agreement.

"Order up, ladies." Mike came over with a tray full of food. He passed them around. Carly and I dug into our fries and burgers, Maxie ate her salad (I don't understand why you wouldn't want to eat a _tree_ but whatever), and Emma had her chicken fingers.

Soon after, we left Kelly's and headed to the Children's Place for baby things.

"Wow, this place is huge!" I practically yelled, looking around. This is the only store I haven't been to.

Maxie took Emma over to look at clothes in her size, so Carly and I went to the baby clothes. I pointed out everything I liked while she nodded, remembering so she could buy it later. I still had to find boy things with Maxie to distract her, hoping she wouldn't catch on to what Carly and I were doing.

"Damn baby, stop it. You're making mommy mad by kicking me in the bladder." I said to my belly.

"Can I feel it?" Carly screeched excitedly. I put her hand on my stomach.

"Me too!" Maxie ran over, placing her hand near my belly button. "Wow."

"Emma, do you want to feel?" I asked the little girl. She nodded shyly. I grabbed her tiny hand and put it onto my stomach.

"Wow!" Emma giggled in excitement. "He kicked me!" she stared up at her Maxie. "Aunt Maxie, when are Mommy and Daddy gonna have another baby?"

"You're going to make mommy pee her pants!" I said, mostly to draw attention away from Maxie, who looked like a deer in headlights. The girls started laughing. "It's not funny I really have to pee!" I said, walking to the restroom.

We finished our shopping without Maxie (or Emma) figuring out anything. Carly rode in my car back home, so we did a little nursery decorating while Josslyn slept a bit.

"So, have you thought of any names?" Carly asked while we assembled the crib.

"I was thinking Bella at first, but I don't know." I handed her the piece she needed. "I like Sadie too."

"Ewww." Carly wrinkled her nose. "Sadie is _not_ a good name."

"Have you heard from Jax?" I asked, trying to distract her so she wouldn't completely bash all my names.

"Nope. Nothing."

When we finished working on the nursery, it was almost complete. Sonny and I had previously painted it a medium purple and some turquoise trim. We had put in the changing table and dresser in, so today Carly and I decorated with wall stickers and did some laundry organizing. Next, we got bows and hairbands put away in correct bins. I enjoy doing this, especially with her. We have become pretty close, and with Sam too.

Once Carly left, I made some dinner for me and Sonny. I made some chicken and pasta. We hung out talking a bit and discussed more baby names. After we had finished with the crib, Carly had made a few name suggestions, and I told Sonny them. We were hoping we could find the perfect name for our little girl, and soon!

**Claudia's POV**

Valentine's day. Ew. Even before I was pregnant, I hated going out to dinner on this disgusting, mushy holiday, but that hatred has only intensified now that I'm almost 29 weeks pregnant. I look like a whale! I swear that one day my pants are going to rip when I sit down.

I went down stairs to make some breakfast. Sonny will be working all day, so I'm heading to Carly's. We're watching Emmy and Jake today for Sam and Jason. Liz is bringing Jake to Carly's and I want to be there first so I can make my popcorn and get a good seat in the front row!

**Carly's POV**

"Bye Sam, enjoy Hawaii! Happy Valentine's day!" I called as Sam and Jason left. Jason is taking her to Hawaii for the weekend, well four days. And it's Jason's weekend with Jake, so I'm watching him. According to the court, if Lizzie has a problem and violates the court order, Jason will be given full custody, so ha! Crap, she's at the door. I made sure Claudia was keeping an eye on Emmy before I went to the door. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Jakey! Elizabeth." I looked at the boy who is basically my nephew. "Emmy's in the living room with Claudia, be quiet though, Josslyn is still sleeping."

"Okay, Aunt Carly. Bye Mom." He ran into the living room.

"I still don't see why he has to come here on Jason's weekend when he could be with me." Lizzie fumed.

"Well, you should take that up with Judge Carroll."

"Carly, it's none of your business, so if you wanna fight go ahead. But I'm not in the mood today!"

"You know, I would slap you, but, I don't want to get slut on my hand." I said and shut the door. I rolled my eyes. Some people never change. I followed the path Jake had just taken. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nuffin, we was just talking about Auntie Claudee's baby. I fink it's a girl" Emmy said. I almost choked on my drink.

"M&M, the doctor said it was a boy though, remember" I said. She almost blew the secret.

"I know, but I fink the doctor is wong."

"No, the doctor's sure it's a boy, Em." Claudia was getting uneasy. I decided to distract everyone. "Claws, is that a new shirt."

"No."

"I like it, it looks good on you."

"Thanks for complimenting me on my whale impression! The baby is helping me perfect it."

I burst into laughter. "Oh my God." I turned to the kids. "You guys wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah!" Emmy cheered.

We got the kids together. Thank God I had an extra stroller so Emmy can sit in it if she gets tired later. We hooked up the kids and set off.

A while later, we were coming around the neighborhood. All of the hairs were standing up on the back of my neck and I felt like I was being followed. I had put Emmy in the stroller Claudia was pushing a while back, I had Josslyn's stroller, and Jake was walking between us (thank God for the wide Port Charles sidewalks).

"Claudia?"

"Yeah?" she looked at me and I could see she was feeling the same way as me.

"Hey guys!" someone shouted. It was Maxie. She was driving down the road in her car, probably on her way to work. We waved as she drove passed us.

Before I could react, someone grabbed Claudia. I looked up and saw Anthony staring at me. I started screaming.

"Run, Jake!" I yelled, pointing away from where I was trying to get Claudia free. Emmy was crying in her stroller and even Josslyn was screaming. Out of nowhere, more men approached. One of them grabbed me by my wrists and crossed them over my chest before picking me up and shoving me into a black car that had pulled up next to us.

Claudia was still fighting hard against her father, who was surprisingly strong for an old man. He threw her into the car behind me.

"Jake?" I asked her. "Did he get away?"

My question was answered when one of the men put Emmy in the backseat, followed by Jake.

"What about the baby?" one of the guys asked.

"Just throw it in. We need to go." Anthony commanded.

The guy leaned into the car and handed me Josslyn. I was glad he hadn't thrown her the way the rest of us had been carelessly tossed in.

Emmy crawled across the seat, cuddling into my side. "Auntie Car Car, I want Mama."

"I know, M&M. I know."

Before long, we arrived at wherever we were supposed to be going. The car stopped and Claudia and I froze, staring at each other. She wrapped her arms around Jake and I lifted up Josslyn and Emmy. The car door opened and the men dragged us out again. Emmy clung to me, burying her face in my shoulder and I saw Jake doing the same thing to Claudia.

"Don't worry, my dear Claudia. This is only until you give me the only thing you've ever done right. Producing an heir." Anthony grinned and then walked out.

We were led into some type of cave, but when we got closer, I saw that it was a warehouse. The five of us were ordered inside and then they shut and locked the door.

I guess Anthony is planning on keeping us until the baby is born, which is about 11 weeks. Almost 3 months.

"Why is he doing this?" I whispered to Claudia.

"He wants my baby. He's going to take my baby and then kill me." She stared at me. "No matter what, I'm not getting out of here alive. But I will do everything in my power to make sure you, Emmy, Jake, and Joss do."

**Maxie's POV **

I was driving down Harborview and spotted Carly, Claudia, and the kids. They seemed okay, until I noticed the suspicious black car that was driving near them. Right when I looked into my rearview mirror, I saw them being taken.

I know that I have pretty dumb ideas, but I know that I can't take big, strong guys and that if they take me too, then no one is going to be able to get them help. I grabbed my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed one of my best friend's husband's number.

He didn't answer until the third ring. "Maxie, you know I'm in Hawaii."

"Jason, I just saw some guys kidnap Claudia, Carly, and the kids, all three of them!" I started crying. "I don't know what to do! I'm sorry I didn't help them!"

"Calm down." He commanded. "You did the right thing by calling me. I want you to go to Greystone. Tell Sonny everything that you saw and I'll be there as soon as you can."

I sniffled. "I'm sorry I ruined your vacation."

"You didn't, whoever decided to mess with my family did." He hung up.

I drove to Sonny's house as fast as I could. I ran up to the front door, coming face to face with one of Sonny's bodyguards.

"Max, move. I have to talk to Sonny!"

"Mr. C is in the middle of some important paperwork, so if you could come back…"

"I don't have time for this!" I pushed him aside (which I'm pretty sure he moved, considering I know I'm not strong enough to move him) and ran in. "SONNY! SONNY!" I burst through the doors and into the living room.

"Uh, hey Maxie. Claudia is at Carly's…"

"Not anymore." He gave me a look. "Someone took her, Carly, and the kids. I was driving by to go to work and I saw them, so I waved and everything, but then I noticed a black car following them and I stopped at a stop sign and when I looked in my rearview mirror, someone was grabbing them. I called Jason and he said he's coming home and to go to you and…"

"MAX! MILO!" he bellowed, cutting me off.

The Giambetti brothers ran in, already looking afraid of what he would say. "Yes, boss?" the younger of the two spoke up.

"Claudia, Carly, Emmy, Jake, and Josslyn have been kidnapped. I want all of our men on this, NOW. This is our top priority. And I need Anthony Zacchara's location. I swear if he is anywhere near Claudia and our daughter…"

"Daughter?" I stared at him. "Sonny, Claudia's having a boy."

Sonny waved his hands dismissively. "Sam can explain everything when she gets here. Right now, I need you to leave."

"What? No! Carly and Claudia are two of my best friends and I want to help!"

"You can help by staying out of the way."

I gave him the big, blue puppy dog eyes. "S-Sonny, I'm scared."

He sighed. "I know you are, and so am I. But my men are going to be everywhere. Why don't you try and call Jax? He should know what's going on."

"Okay. I'm gonna go down to the PCPD and talk to Mac, get him to close the borders and all that." Sonny nodded. He must really wanna find them because he usually doesn't cooperate with the law.

I walked out of Greystone and to my car. I looked up Jax's number in my phone. The only reason I even have it is because he has investments in Crimson. I got his voicemail, _shocker._

"_This is Jasper Jacks. I am unable to answer your call, but if you leave your name and number, I will contact you as soon as possible." _BEEP!

"Jax, this is Maxie Jones, from Port Charles. Obviously you know who I am, so I don't know why I just said Port Charles, I mean how many Maxie Jones' are there in the world? Back on topic. Carly and your daughter were just kidnapped, along with Claudia, Emmy, and Jake and you need to get home as soon as possible. Bye." He better come or I think this is going to be the end of Carly and Jax.

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe this. We're gone for less than two hours and my best friends and the kids are taken. I hope we can find them before too much damage is done.

"We're gonna find them, Sam." Jason said. I just nodded, too scared to use my voice. I feel like I'm about to explode, but I need to be strong. If we all get too emotional, it'll just get in the way.

It felt like hours before we pulled up in front of the penthouse. I saw that Maxie's car was already in the garage and Jason must have too.

"Max and Milo are already here. You can go up and talk to Maxie, I'm gonna go see Sonny. I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay."

"Hey, it's okay." Jason hugged me. "I swear to you that I will find our daughter, and the rest of them. Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone."

"Good." He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I got out. "I'll call Elizabeth, okay?"

"Thanks, I was dreading doing it." He sighed. "Be careful, Sam. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." I closed the door. I turned towards the building and saw that Milo was like three steps in front of me. He nodded towards Jason and we walked in together.

"Do you have any leads at all?" I demanded.

"Mr. C thinks that it might be Anthony Zacchara."

I sighed. "Claudia was always so terrified that Anthony would take her baby. I guess she had a reason. The rest of them were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

We got upstairs and Milo took his place next to Max outside of the door. I entered and saw Maxie sitting on the couch.

"Sam!" she jumped up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry I didn't do anything! I…"

"Maxie, you did the right thing. Now we know that they are missing. Did anyone call the police?"

She nodded. "I went down to the station and talked to Mac. They're closing the borders and sending stuff out everywhere. I called Jax too, but he didn't answer."

"Shocker." I rolled my eyes. "Did you see the people that took them?"

"Yeah. They were big, probably bigger than Jason. There were a few guys. One of them looked older, shorter with gray hair."

"Anthony Zacchara." I confirmed. "I will kill him for messing with my family." I sat down on the couch. "I need to call Elizabeth."

I dialed the number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi Jason! Are you okay?"

I wrinkled my nose. "This is Sam."

"Why are you calling so late? It's already 10:30!"

"Elizabeth, Jake was kidnapped, along with Carly, Claudia, Emmy, and Josslyn. We think it was Anthony Zacchara."

"Why are you telling me this now? It's already late, there's not much I can do."

I'm surprised by how little she cares about her son. "Well Jason and I just got back from Hawaii and I'm at the penthouse, do you wanna come over and wait with me?"

"No, I have to work the nightshift soon. Tell Jake I love him. Goodbye." She hung up before I could say anything else.

"We'll, she's a bitch!" Maxie shouted. "She doesn't even care about him!"

"Yeah, this has been going on a lot lately. She always drops him off here or with Audrey, and then she'll go to 'work'." I stood up, pacing around the living room.

Maxie started laughing. "Work with a you-know-what!"

"This is exactly why Jason and I are looking into full custody. That's one of the reasons why we made the wedding so soon. CPS has come by a few times to see if Jason is suitable to be a full-time parent and if the house is good and everything, plus Diane and Gia are helping."

"We'll, good for you. Elizabeth needs to be shot. I hate her. Can't she get it through her big fat ass head that Jason married you, not her, is with you, and your daughter and HIS son!" Maxie ranted on. I really underestimate her talking abilities; she talks when she's angry!

"I know, it's like, what's it going to take, one day she loves Lucky, then Jason today. I guess she doesn't realize that they're done with her. She's a sleaze ball."

"Preach it sister! By the way, where's Spinelli?"

"He went with Jason to help track down everyone." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm down a little bit.

"Aw, well there's one good thing about this. At least he didn't kidnap you or me!" I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working.

"I'd let him take me in a second before giving up Emmy."

"I'm sorry Sam." She hugged me. "I have a question though."

"Okay…"

"Today, Sonny said something about Claudia having a daughter. He said you would explain."

Seriously, Sonny? I love Maxie, I do, but she is a blabbermouth and the last person you tell a secret to! I guess it doesn't really matter though since they're all missing.

"Anthony has been telling Claudia since she was a little girl that she would have to produce an heir to take over for the Zacchara family after he dies. If it's a girl, he'll just kill her. But if it's a boy…"

"He'll take it and pass the business off to him." Maxie filled in.

"Exactly."

"But he's going to find out when the baby is born."

"Yeah, the lie just bought us some time. We were all hoping Anthony would get taken out before the baby was born."

"Why didn't he look at the hospital records?"

"Hey, give me and Carly some credit! We know how to work the system…or the doctors. Dr. Lee made it look like it's a boy and only me, you, Claudia, Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Emmy know the truth. And the guards, but that's it."

"I promise I won't tell." For once, I actually believed her. Maxie suddenly started squealing. "I'm super excited now! Rebecca and Claws are both having girls!"

I smiled, trying to get my mind off the danger the others were in right now. "Rebecca told me the name she and Ethan picked out. Caitlyn Paige Lovett."

"That's adorable!" Maxie gushed. "Now you and me need to get pregnant."

I grinned. "One step ahead of you, girly."

Maxie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded. "I found out yesterday. I was getting ready to tell Jason when you called."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I completely ruined everything!"

"It's okay. This is more important."

Maxie pouted her lip. "Now I really need to get pregnant! All my friends are pregnant or have kids already or both!"

I winked. "Get Spinelli working on that."

**Jason's POV**

Sonny and I are looking over every possible lead, trying to find a trail to where they all are. I can't believe this. Not one, but _both_ of my kids are missing. This is too much to handle.

Suddenly, the door busted open and we came face to face with Jasper Jacks. Behind him were Brenda Barrett and a little boy, probably around Jake's age.

"Brenda?" Sonny said.

"Where is my daughter?" Jax demanded.

I immediately stood. "Your daughter? You mean the one that you abandoned, along with her mother? Carly's been calling you for _months_, Jax!"

"I was busy, okay?"

"With what? Her?" I gestured towards Brenda. "I would think your pregnant wife would be more important!"

"Brenda and I met during business and we just rekindled that flame, okay? I was going to ask Carly for a divorce, but I didn't know how."

"Oh yeah, you're a real stand-up guy." I glared at him. "You can leave now."

"I deserve to know about my daughter."

"What's her name, Jax? Huh?" he was silent. "Exactly. This proves you haven't even listened to Carly's voicemails, or read her emails, or anything. You don't deserve this, but her name is Josslyn."

"Josslyn." Jax repeated.

"Yeah, and Josslyn is going to grow up with Carly and a man that she finds who will actually treat her right. And I hope you're sitting there, front and center, the first time she calls him 'Daddy'."

"Jason, stop." Sonny stepped in. Usually, he is never the rational one, so I'm surprised he's taken on this role. "This isn't helping anything."

"He doesn't deserve to be here."

"No, he doesn't." Sonny agreed. "But we need all the help we can get." He looked at the Australian man. "Carly, Josslyn, Claudia, who is pregnant, Jake, and Emmy have all been taken, most likely by Anthony Zacchara. All he wants is Claudia's baby. We have no idea what he's going to do with the rest of them."


	6. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Claudia's POV**

Well, it's been three weeks since we were kidnapped by my father. I'm now 32 weeks pregnant. I can't believe it's already been this long. I miss Sonny, and Sam, and Maxie, and even Jason. I need to get out of here.

He keeps us in this room with no windows. But it has a fridge, microwave, food, a toilet, and some beds. It's so boring. We're all terrified, just waiting for when he's going to finally lose it.

I cried the whole first week we were here, but then I realized I shouldn't waste my tears on him. He's a useless, no good asshole.

The kids aren't doing so well. It's hard because Jake isn't super familiar with Carly and I, so he gets a little depressed and cries sometimes. And poor Emmy, she misses Sam so much. She's a huge Mommy's girl and I just don't know what to do. Josslyn is okay because she has Carly, but she's even different from when we were at home.

Anthony is probably going to kill them after all of this. He has no reason to keep them around. If I would have just stayed away from them, this wouldn't have happened. I knew I was in danger, and I didn't think about anyone else.

I just want to be home in bed with Sonny, our baby girl between us. It's not fair that right when we get it all, we lose it.

Carly and I have been planning on a big escape. We have been monitoring all the times that the guards switch. In the middle of the night, for about thirty seconds, the doors unlock because the guards are switching. We're thinking that will be our best time to get out. I don't know how we'll do it with me being so pregnant and we'll probably have to carry the kids. It's going to be hard, but it's our only chance. I won't let Anthony have my baby.

**Sam's POV**

I sat on the floor of the bathroom, both of my hands clutched over my stomach. Morning sickness sucks.

I feel like a terrible mother. I've been so excited for this new baby. It's like those thoughts are completely taking over my mind and I want to focus on getting Emmy and the others back, but I just can't.

Jason knocked on the door before opening it up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done." He reached a hand out and I grabbed it, letting him pull me to my feet. He hugged me close to him and out of nowhere, a flood of tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine."

"Jason, it's been three weeks!" I yelled. "What if we never see them again?"

"We're doing everything we can."

"But it's not enough. I need her here! She always wanted a little brother or sister and I was so excited to come home from Hawaii and tell her and Jake. Now I don't even know if she's alive!"

"Don't say that." Jason scolded. "We're gonna get them back." He pulled back. "We've gotta get to Sonny's. Spinelli, Maxie, and Jax are probably already there."

I nodded, wiping at my cheeks. "Okay. I just need to brush my teeth."

"I'll go get our stuff ready." By 'stuff' I knew he meant weapons, so I just nodded.

I'm kind of surprised by the fact that Jax is actually helping. But I hate that he brought Brenda back. Turns out the little boy that was with him is her son, Alec. His father was some creep that Brenda killed and Jax has been helping her get over the pain. Yeah, that's real nice, especially since he abandoned Carly and Joss to do it.

Years ago, I never thought I would say this, but I honestly miss Carly. She's my best friend and it's hard not knowing what happened to her.

I went downstairs and saw Jason had two black bags with him. I nodded at him, telling him I was ready, and then we left the penthouse.

**Sonny's POV**

I don't understand how Sam and Jason stand Spinelli. I can barely comprehend half of what he's saying. All I know is he's babbling on about cameras or something.

"Hold on." I interrupted. "Can someone translate because I don't understand a thing this idiot is saying!"

"Calm down." Sam told me. "He said he's been hacking into security cameras all over New York and he's trying to tap into footage and look for any sign of them."

Then, the phone rang. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the interruption, but went over and picked it up anyway.

"What?"

"Now, Mr. Corinthos! That's no way to speak to the person who holds the life of your wife and child in his hands!"

_Anthony. Zacchara._

"Let them go!" I automatically shouted. The others were dead silent, all of their attention on me. Sam ran over, attaching something to the phone (a bug, maybe?) and motioning for me to keep going.

He laughed. "That's funny. This child rightfully belongs to me. He is the heir of the Zacchara family!"

I knew I had to play along or else he would hang up. "What about the rest of them? They're innocent, Anthony. Just let them go."

"I could never! The blonde one is just too spunky! And the kids, well I suppose I could, but where would the fun in that be? I'd rather send you their heads!"

Sam gasped from behind me and I glanced at her, seeing she was crying. Jason pulled her into his arms. I've never seen him look angrier in the entire time I've known him.

"What if we can arrange some type of deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"We get the cops off your back, tell them that this whole thing was a false alarm and we found Claudia. In exchange, you can keep the baby. Just give us back Carly, Claudia, and the other three kids."

Anthony laughed again. "You think I'm giving Claudia back? She's nothing but a useless waste of life! After this child is born, I'm done with her! You have no hope of ever getting her, or the child, back. The others, I may consider, but I'm going to need a lot better of a deal than that. Like your territory." The line went dead.

"Did you get the location?" Jason demanded.

Spinelli nodded. "They seem to be in the middle of the water. How is that possible?"

"Lemme see." Sam turned the laptop towards her. "That's Volkmann's Cave. I used to salvage near there, until someone bought the land. I guess that was the Zaccharas."

"Do you know how to get there?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah. It's gonna be hard though. The cave itself is on the middle of an island. There are a lot of rocks and the ships that try to get there usually wreck. And if you do manage to get to the island, you have to climb up the huge mountains to try and get there."

"Have you done it?" Maxie wondered.

"A few times, yeah."

"Can you get us through?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait. We can't risk the baby." Jason told her. While I'm happy Sam and Jason are having another child, we have five and a half people to worry about here!

"Jase, I'm not going to give up on them for the baby. I know I can do this. We have to do it."

"Fine." Jason sighed in defeat. "Anthony most likely knows we were tracking the call. We're doing this tonight."

**Carly's POV**

We're doing this tonight. Claudia and I finally decided that it's time for our escape. The trouble is with the kids though. I don't know if we'll be able to get all of us out in time. Claudia's huge and the kids are too little to really run by themselves, so I'm gonna have to be the leader in this mission.

We searched through the pile of clothes Anthony had left in the room for us three weeks ago. I picked out clothes that I thought would be able to withstand any damage from water or anything like that. After all, we don't really know where we are or how we're going to get home once we leave this room.

Claudia and I got the kids to sleep, just like any other night. Josslyn went down easy. Emmy cried in my arms and Jake cried silently on the little bed we had given him. It's so hard to see these kids falling apart. We have to get out of here, for them.

After the three of them were sleeping, we searched through everything we had. Claudia managed to find some type of carrier thing that she could attach to her back and carry Josslyn in, which meant I would be carrying Jake and Emmy. It's gonna be tough, but I'm going to try as hard as I can.

"Car?" Claudia said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're actually going to be able to do this? Won't it be worse if they get us?" she sighed. "Maybe I should stay behind. It's my baby that he wants. If you guys left, I doubt he would try that hard to find you."

"Claws, it's all or nothing, we've already talked about this. We're all going home."

I got Josslyn situated into the carrier on Claudia's back and I picked up Jake and Emmy, sitting near the door. It's almost time.

**Sam's POV**

I carefully maneuvered my boat through the rocks surrounding Volkmann's Cave. It's a good thing I have so much experience doing this kind of stuff or we'd be screwed.

"Sam, Maxie, Spinelli, the three of you need to stay on the boat." Sonny said.

"No." we all objected in unison.

"Sam, you know we would normally let you go. But you need to think about the baby." Sonny told me.

"But I know my way around better than any of you do." I pointed towards him, Jason, and Jax. "My daughter is in there and I don't care what you say. I'm going."

Jason sighed. "Sam, can you please just stay?"

"No. I'll be careful, but I'm going in there." I reloaded my gun to make a point. Jason gave in, just like I knew he would. "Maxie, Spinelli, you guys need to stay here. Someone has to stay with the boat so we can be sure no one will take it, and we need Spinelli to have his computer to help us navigate through everything."

"But Sam…"

"Maxie, please don't fight me on this. I'm already scared enough. I can't be worrying about you guys too."

She gave in quickly. "Fine. But you better not do anything stupid!"

"I won't." I hugged her. "You guys ready?" Jax handed me a bulletproof vest. They all know how much I hate wearing these.

"You need to, Sam. For the baby."

"Whatever." I slid it on, then put my leather jacket over the top of it. Jason made sure it was all buckled up right, then he checked my gun. "Seriously? I know how to work a gun."

"We can't afford any mistakes, babe. I was just making sure." He kissed my forehead. "Sonny, Jax, ready?" they both nodded. "Let's go."

**Claudia's POV**

"Go." I whispered. Carly grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open slowly. She quickly checked around the corner, seeing that it was clear.

"C'mon." we ran out of the room. I'm really glad Josslyn is sleeping because her crying could tip them off. Emmy and Jake had both woken up right before we ran out and they are dead silent.

We came face to face with a guard, who immediately pulled out his gun. Carly dropped the kids, making a lunge for it, turning and aiming it in his direction instead. He pulled the trigger right as she did, killing himself. Carly grabbed the gun.

"Hurry. We need to go." Jake jumped on her back and she picked up Emmy in her left arm, carrying the gun in her right hand. I followed.

It's kind of weird seeing Carly like this. I mean, I know she was married to Sonny practically fifty times and she and Jason are best friends, but I never really would have guessed she would know all the ways to work a gun and everything.

"It's too peaceful." Carly said as we both struggled to continue. "Something is going on. There should be guards swarming the place by now."

"How do you know how to do all this?" I couldn't help but ask. I had grown up in the mob and _I_ don't even know how to do what Carly is doing. But I guess I always had Daddy's guards and a gun to protect me.

Carly glanced at me. "I had to learn from experience. When I got kidnapped when I was pregnant with Morgan, things got pretty intense."

I completely forgot about that. "Well, I guess that's the only good thing that ever came out of that."

Carly cracked a small smile. "Got that right."

**Sam's POV**

Jason and I led the way with Jax and Sonny behind us. I'm honestly surprised they haven't killed each other yet. Who knew Jax and Sonny could actually work together?

I don't really understand Jax's motives here. He hasn't been around in months, he started a relationship with Brenda while still married, and now he's suddenly back and all concerned about Carly and the baby. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this only about Josslyn and getting her away from her mother.

"Something's wrong." I whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked. Before I could respond, someone tackled me to the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Jax. He stayed over me, looking around. I glanced over and saw that Sonny had managed to get Jason down too.

"Sniper." Jax mumbled, explaining himself.

"Well boys, looks like the games have begun." We started moving forward very slowly, being sure not to tip them off to our location since we don't really know where they are.

A bullet grazed the ground a few feet away. "There's at least two. That one was from a different direction." Jason stated.

"Three." Sonny motioned towards where another had hit the ground.

A fourth bullet went near us. "That's still three. Same location as the first." He glanced at Sonny and I. "I've got number one, Sonny you get two, Sam you get three. Go."

The three of us (and Jax) stood, taking out the snipers. Jason got his on the first hit, Sonny got his on the second, and I got mine on the fourth (in my defense, he was moving around a lot). We took off in a full-out sprint towards the mountains, determined to get there as quickly as possible.

**Maxie's POV**

"Where are they now?" I demanded, staring at the screen. All I see is a big map and some colored lights.

"We're right here." He pointed to two lights, a white one and a pink one. "You're the pink, I'm the white. That's what we attached this for." He touched the tiny device that had been clipped onto my pocket. I looked back at the computer screen. "The purple is Fair Samantha, the black is Stone Cold, the red is Mr. Sir, and the green is the Valkyrie's White Knight…or ex-white knight."

I studied Spinelli and saw that he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"They stopped."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." He started looking around on the screen. He got out of the one with the lights and into a different one that was almost completely dark.

"What's that?"

"This is the footage from a security camera. I assume Anthony Zacchara had it installed." He switched cameras, but right before he did, I saw a flash of something. "Wait! Go back!"

"Maximista, what is it?" he switched the cameras back and I pointed to the corner of the screen. "It is them!" he turned on the headset he is wearing. "Stone Cold! We've found them!"

"Where, Spinelli? Are they safe? Are…" before Jason could say anything else, there was a loud boom and the whole sky lit up.

"Spinelli, what was that?" I asked, terrified at the answer.

He looked at me. "That, my friend, was a bomb."

**Read and Review! **

**Some of you have asked about how to access my That's Life website. The link won't post here but it is ****ON MY PROFILE.**** If you haven't gone on there yet, please go visit! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Emmy's POV**

I dunno what to do. I heard this woud noise and then we all fell down. Auntie Car Car and Auntie Claudee are asweep. Jossy's cryin' weally woud. I got up from by Auntie Car Car and went over to her. She is still in her wittle thing on Auntie Claudee's back. I pickeded her up.

"Jakey." I whispered, shakin' his shouwder. "Jakey, wake up!"

I started cryin', but I 'membered that Mama said cryin' can't help anyfing. I started walkin' wif Jossy.

Everyfing sounds funny and weally quiet. My ears and my head hurt. Jossy's still cryin' and I can't make her stop it. I just kept walkin'. I wish Mama was here.

**Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Jason. He was saying something, but I can't focus on what it is. Sonny and Jax came into view and then it all got clearer.

"…okay?" Jason was saying.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"There was a bomb." Jax answered. He pointed towards the mountains, most of which had been destroyed.

"Oh no." I whimpered. "What if…"

"Stop." Sonny interrupted. "We can't think like that. We need to get up and go."

Jason helped me stand. After making sure I could walk away, the four of us headed off towards the mountains at an even faster rate.

"Spinelli?" I tried, speaking into my mouthpiece.

"Fair Samantha! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're all fine. Before you were saying something about seeing them, what was it?"

"Maximista and I were able to locate all five of them. But after the explosion, all video went out."

"Keep trying." I commanded. "C'mon, let's go this way."

"I think we should go this way." Jax argued, pointing the other way.

"Sam knows her way around better." Jason defended me.

"Yeah, but the whole place was blown up. Things have moved around." Jax reminded him.

"Fine. Sam and I will go this way, you and Sonny go that way." Jason ordered. We broke off into the separate groups.

"Jase, I know I shouldn't, but all I can think about is what if they didn't survive. I can't imagine my life without any of them, especially Emmy."

"I know. Just try and stay positive. We don't know what happened yet."

Right as he spoke, a large amount of rocks fell down, effectively separating us from each other.

"Jason!" I called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah!" I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

"Try and find a way out. If you can, get back to the boat. This is too dangerous."

"We have to find them!"

"Sam, we can send people out. But you need to get back to the boat."

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"Always." I saw an opening and went in that direction, seeing a path. I quickly walked along it, praying that I didn't come across trouble. I spotted a guard, coughing and crawling out from under a rock. I shot him in the head, killing him in an instant. I honestly don't care about anyone but the people I love right now.

"Fair Samantha! Stone Cold! Why have you separated?"

"A wall fell between us and we had to go different ways." I heard Jason say. "Is Sam headed towards the boat?"

"No, Fair Samantha's light is going further away."

"Sam, go the other way." Jason told me.

"There is no other way. I can handle it, okay?" I kept moving.

**Carly's POV**

I sat up, opening my eyes. My head is pounding and I can't really remember anything that happened. I looked down and realized I was lying on top of Jake, protecting his tiny body with mine. He is unconscious.

"Jakey." I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Jake."

His blue eyes opened and stared into mine. He looked just as confused as I felt.

I crawled over to Claudia, feeling her neck for a pulse. She is alive, thank God. I looked at the carrier on her back and nearly felt my heart stop. Josslyn isn't in it.

"Where's Josslyn?" I demanded, looking around. "Jake, do you see Josslyn?"

"No. Or Emmy." He added.

"Oh no." I raked a hand through my hair. "Come on, Claws. You need to get up."

"Aunt Carly, where are Emmy and Joss?" Jake cried.

"I don't know, Buddy. But right now, I need you to be strong."

Right as I said that, I noticed the puddle of blood Claudia was laying it. It was pretty obvious where it came from, considering that her pants are soaked.

"Please don't do this right now." I whimpered. She can't lose this baby. It'll destroy her. She was already bad enough after losing her son, I can't even begin to imagine what she would do if she lost her daughter too.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." My head whipped up to see Anthony Zacchara holding Jake, a knife to his neck. "It seems as though our little party has come to an end."

"Let him go." I commanded.

"Or what?" he laughed. I searched the ground, wondering where the gun I had gone. "Looking for this?" he kicked it over the edge, sending it crashing down into the water.

"Just give him to me." I practically begged. "Give me him and the girls."

"The girls?" He smiled. "I don't have the girls. They must have gone over the edge. Oh well."

I told myself not to cry, even though I know that it is very likely. We're right near a steep cliff and from the impact of the explosion, either of the girls could have easily been thrown over the side.

"Now, here's what is going to happen. I will cut Claudia open, take the baby, push the three of you over the edge, and then I will leave with the baby."

"No, what will happen is you will put my son down before I blow your brains out." we all looked at Sam, who was standing behind me with a gun pointed straight towards Anthony.

**Maxie's POV**

"What's going on?" I asked yet again, seeing that the colored lights were fading.

"We're losing signal." He groaned. "I hope they are able to navigate without our help. I won't be able to communicate with them anymore."

"Will you be able to see them?"

"Yes, but the lights will be very dim. They can't hear us and we can't hear them."

"I hope they're okay." I rested my head on his shoulder.

Then, he spoke more normal than I have ever heard him. "So do I, Maxie. So do I."

**Jax's POV**

Sonny and I silently walked along the path, searching for any sign of Carly, Emmy, Claudia, Jake, or Josslyn. _Josslyn._ I can't believe that I missed the birth of my daughter and, from what Sam's told me, it sounds like it was pretty eventful.

I never meant to fall in love with Brenda again. It just kind of…happened. I had wanted to help her deal with the pain of killing her son's father, and then it blossomed. If I'm honest with myself, I guess my love for Carly never really did compare to my love for Brenda, or even Courtney.

I heard footsteps and one glance at Sonny told me he did too. We both pointed our guns in the direction it had come from.

"Put it away." Sonny hissed just as Emmy came around the corner, a baby in her arms. He rushed forward, lifting Emmy in one arm and taking the baby from her in the other.

"Unca Sonny." Emmy sounded relieved, burying her face in his shoulder. She saw me. "Unca Jax?"

"I'm here." I told her. "Are you okay?"

Emmy frowned. "What?"

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

"Emmy, can you hear me?" Sonny asked her. She just stared at him. "I think she lost her hearing from the explosion. We don't have time to worry about it. We need to go."

"But what about the others? If they're here, then the others have to be close by." I reminded him.

"Look ahead." He pointed towards a huge wall of rocks. "I don't know how she managed to get by it, but there's no way we are."

"Fine." I looked at the baby. "Is that…"

"Yes. This is Josslyn Jane Jacks."

"Can I hold her?"

Sonny protectively held my daughter closer, but I guess he realized we didn't have time to argue. "Fine. Don't drop her or I swear I will kill you."

I accepted the baby and looked down at her. She's gorgeous. She looks a lot like Carly already. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey, little girl. I'm your daddy." I whispered. "I'm going to protect you, don't worry."

Sonny led the way, running when we reached solid ground. We went towards where we knew the boat was parked, climbing aboard.

"Oh my God!" Maxie threw the door open to the lower deck, letting us enter. "Emmy!" she grabbed the little girl.

"Auntie Maxie!" she shouted. She hugged her.

"She can't hear anything." Sonny announced for Maxie and Spinelli's benefit.

"She looks as if she's been fed." Spinelli said, studying the little girl. "Do you think she's hungry?"

"Unca Sonny, my tummy hurts." Emmy stated.

"Yeah." I supplied. Maxie went over to the little kitchen that was in the boat, handing Emmy a pack of crackers and a water bottle. She started to dump formula in a baby bottle before warming it up, then handing it to me. I sat down on the couch and fed my daughter for the first time.

**Sam's POV**

I aimed the gun straight at Anthony's head, but we both know I won't take the shot. It's too risky with him holding Jake like he is. I could hit him, and if I don't, then Anthony could stab him in the neck.

"Sam, there's a lot of blood." Carly said. I didn't dare move my eyes from Anthony and Jake. "We need to get the baby out."

"We can't." I objected. "Not here, not like this."

"She's going to die if we don't !"

Anthony laughed. "Let her die! I just want the baby!"

"I'm talking about the baby, you idiot!" Carly realized what she said. "Uh-oh."

Anthony dropped Jake and he nearly rolled off the cliff, making both of us scream. He ran towards Claudia with the knife. I took the shot, hitting him in the chest. After he fell, I hit him again, and then a third time just to be sure. I dropped the gun near where Claudia was laying and ran over to Jake, scooping him up and hugging him.

"Are you okay?" he nodded. "Where's your sister?"

"We don't know. We can't find her or Josslyn."

I looked towards the cliff, understanding the chances. I have to be strong right now, for Jake and for Claudia's little girl.

"Jakey, sit right here." I put him on the ground, turning him so he wasn't facing us. "Don't turn around."

I went towards Anthony's body. "Help me push him off."

Carly stood and we pushed his body off together. I would rather be safe than sorry, so it's pretty much guaranteed that he's dead now.

"Gimme the knife." I ordered.

"Sam, but what about…"

"Carly, we don't have time. You said it yourself. We have to get the baby out or it's gonna die." She put the knife in my hand. "I'm getting good at this. I could probably deliver my own baby in a few months."

"You're pregnant?" Carly asked. I nodded, not really focusing on that. "Yay!"

"We have more important things to worry about right now, Car." I pulled up Claudia's shirt and unbuttoned her pants to try and expose her stomach. "Here goes nothing."

I sliced into Claudia's pale skin, grimacing at the amount of blood. Carly took off the jacket she was wearing and got it ready. I took a deep breath and then reached my hands into the incision, feeling around. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for. I pulled on something and saw that it was the sac. I grabbed the knife again and cut it open, seeing the baby.

Carly pressed the jacket against Claudia's cut as I reached my finger into the baby's mouth, trying to clear it out. She didn't cry. I took my leather jacket off and layed her down on it, starting CPR. I don't really know how to do it on a newborn baby, but I guess this is about right. She started coughing, then a loud cry sounded from her mouth.

"Thank God." I muttered. "Carly, do your shoes have strings?"

"No."

"Mine do!" Jake offered.

"Take them out, okay? Hurry."

About a minute later, Jake had the strings out of his shoes. I tied them onto the umbilical cord in the correct spots before cutting the umbilical cord, effectively separating the baby from her mother.

"We need to keep the placenta. I need a bag or something."

"Use a shoe." Carly suggested. I took one of my boots off, putting the placenta and remaining umbilical cord inside. I lifted up the baby, wrapping my jacket tighter around her to keep her warm.

"She's going to bleed to death, Sam." Carly whispered.

"Do you have a needle or anything?" she shook her head. "Neither do I. I don't know what to do."

"What if we find something sharp? Will that work?"

"I don't think so."

"We've got to get moving." I stood up, holding the baby. "Jake, you have to hold her, okay? Be very careful."

"I will." He promised. I put her into his arms and turned back around.

"You grab her legs, I'll get her arms." I told her. We lifted Claudia and started back down the path. We reached two separate paths. "To the left. I came from the right and it is blocked off."

We went down the path I said. It was difficult, considering it's freezing outside and neither of us are wearing jackets, plus I only have one shoe on.

I was walking backwards and I crashed to the ground, sending Claudia and Carly with me. I don't know what I tripped on, but it hurt my ankle. I whimpered in pain when I tried to put more weight on it.

"Carly, we need to take it slow, okay?" she nodded and we went even slower than before.

"Thank God." Carly sighed in relief. I turned around and saw Jason, Sonny, and Jax sprinting towards us. "Jax?" her voice was laced with surprise.

Sonny took Claudia from us. "The baby?" he demanded.

"I delivered her. I-I had to cut her open. We need to get her to GH, now." I said, my voice shaking. I've never seen this much blood before.

Carly took the baby from Jake, who was picked up by Jax. Sonny started running towards the boat with Claudia. Jason started walked away.

"Uh, Jase?" I said.

"Yeah?" he turned and saw that I was limping. "C'mere." He lifted me up and we all went towards the boat together.

"Emmy's gone." I whimpered.

"What are you talking about? She and Josslyn are on the boat." Carly and I both let out a sigh of relief. We all loaded onto the boat and Jax sailed us back towards Port Charles.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**No POV**

Sonny ran into the ER with Claudia in his arms, shouting for help. Patrick ran up and grabbed her. He laid her on a gurney and wheeled her away with Sonny following.

Robin came over. "What's going on?"

"Claudia, Carly, Josslyn, Emmy, and Jake have been missing for three weeks, they were kidnapped by Anthony Zacchara, Claudia's father." Jason filled in. "They were trapped in some little room and it exploded. Emmy can't hear. Sam hurt her ankle when they were on the way back. She had to cut Claudia open and deliver the baby."

"Wow. Okay, let's get Jake and Emmy to exam room 1, Sam to room 2, Carly and Josslyn to room 3, and…who is this?" she pointed to the baby in Carly's arms.

"This is Claudia and Sonny's daughter." Sam answered.

"Let me have her. Everyone else, get where I told you. Doctors will be in." Robin took the baby from Carly and rushed towards the maternity wing.

Dr. Lee met her halfway. "Is this the baby?"

"Yeah. How's Claudia? I know the others will ask."

"She has swelling in her brain and Patrick took her into surgery. I'm going in to stitch her up and see what's going on with her stomach. But first, I'm taking this little one to the nursery."

"Are you sure? I can do it."

"It's fine, I'm passing her off to a nurse and going." Kelly turned and walked in the direction she needed to be.

Robin saw that Steve Webber was in with Jake and Emmy, who had Jason by their side. Monica was with Carly and Josslyn, so she went into Sam's room.

"How's Claudia?" she demanded as soon as Robin entered.

"She's going into surgery. She has swelling in her brain."

"Patrick's there?" Robin nodded. "That's good. He's the best."

"He sure is. Now, what's going on with you?"

"Jason, Jax, Sonny, Maxie, Spinelli, and I went to look for Claudia, Carly, and the kids. Jason, Jax, Sonny, and I went towards the mountains where the place they were is. Out of nowhere, there was an explosion. I think I passed out for a little while. Then, Jason and I were going on this path and we got separated and I found Claudia, Carly, and Jake, but Anthony was holding him and had a knife. Let's just say I, um, took care of Anthony. Claudia was in a huge puddle of blood, so I cut her open and got the baby out."

"You did good, Sam."

"No I didn't. She's in surgery."

"The swelling probably came from her hitting the ground after the explosion. The baby would have died. You saved her daughter's life."

"I did what anyone would have done."

"Can't you just accept that you're a hero?"

"I need an ultrasound." Sam said suddenly. "I'm pregnant and something might have happened to my baby."

"We can have all that arranged" Robin assured her. "Just lie back."

"It seems as though Emily's hearing loss is temporary. It should be back soon, it is common for patients who were near an explosion to lose their hearing." Steve said. "Jake is okay, but he has a concussion from when he hit the ground."

"Thank you." Jason said. He stood up, lifting both kids into his arms. He was relieved to have them back. He exited the exam room, coming face to face with Maxie. "Could you call Elizabeth, please? I know the two of you don't get along, but she needs to know and I need to get to Sam."

"Yeah, I'll call." Maxie got her phone out as Jason walked away. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Maxie, we're at the hospital. We found everyone. Jake has a concussion."

She sighed. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Where are you? You said you were working today." Maxie said and heard a click. "Little bitch hung up on me!" Maxie walked into Sam's exam room. "She said she'll be here soon."

Carly and Josslyn walked in just as she spoke. Robin was given the job of telling them the news that she knew they would hate.

"Okay, so everyone seems to be fine. Sam's ankle will be sore, but the baby is fine. Carly and Josslyn are both perfectly healthy, Emmy's hearing should return, and Jake has a minor concussion. But, Carly, you can the kids need to stay overnight for observation."

"Whyyy?" Carly whined.

"Carly, don't argue." Jason scolded.

"Why? You hate hospitals too. And every time you're stuck in here and I tell you to stay, you don't. Why is that okay? Huh?"

"Because I'm a man. You just had a baby six months ago and Joss has to stay too, so it's not a big deal. Robin can put her in your room."

"Jason, that's against policy rules." Robin said. Jason looked at her with pleading eyes, "Fine, but if I get fired, it's your fault."

"If they fire you I will talk to them." He said in a stern voice.

"I need to check on Claudia and Sonny." Sam told them. She groaned as she got off the bed.

"Tell Sonny I will be there soon." Jason said, kissing her. "I'm gonna get Emmy and Jake something to eat."

"Okay." Sam hugged Emmy, kissing her tiny lips. "I'm so glad you're okay, baby. I love you." She knew that she can't hear her, but she still needed to say it. She hugged Jake, then Carly, and then walked out.

**Sam's POV**

I walked down the hospital corridors and headed to the elevator. I went up to the maternity floor where Claudia would be after surgery. I saw Sonny when I stepped off the elevator.

"Sam, how are Carly and the kids?" He asked.

"Good. They are all staying overnight for observation. How's Claudia?"

"They haven't given me any updates." He ran a hand over his face. "I really love her."

"I know you do. She loves you back, so much. She was hoping that when she got pregnant the first time, the marriage of business would turn into marriage of love. She really has feelings for you."

"I know. I told her on Valentine's Day that I had to work, but the truth was that I was planning on asking her to renew our vows. That's why she went with Carly. But then Anthony took them. Bombed the warehouse and may have killed our daughter and Claudia may never wake up." Sonny told me. Tears were running down his cheeks. I hugged him.

"Sonny, don't talk like that. Claudia is a very strong, confident woman and your daughter is healthy. They will survive. If I hear one more hopeless word come out your mouth, I will smack you." I said sternly.

"Ok, thank you Sam. For delivering my daughter, for being there. Everything."

"It's nothing. Claudia's one of my best friends. I love her, and that baby."

"She wants you to be godmother, you know."

"She does?" He nodded. "I would be honored."

Then, Kelly came out. "Claudia's out of surgery."

"Is she okay?" Sonny demanded.

"Patrick relieved the pressure in her brain. She should wake up in the next couple of hours." We both sighed in relief. "If you would like to see the baby, she's in the nursery now."

"Go." I urged. "Jason will be here soon. I'll wait for him."

Sonny hugged me quickly and then went to see his daughter. I heard the elevator ding and turned around, thinking it was my husband, but I was met with an even better sight. Ethan and Rebecca.

"Sam!" I ran over to them. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Please. I know Ethan's going to freak out, plus you've been through this before. Come into the delivery room with me."

"It would be an honor." I smiled and then went with them towards the room. It's like baby central around here! I delivered Josslyn naturally, the new baby from C-section, and now I'm going into the delivery room to see Rebecca have her baby.

Maybe I should have been a doctor instead of a PI.

**Sonny's POV**

"Hi baby girl. I'm your dad. I love you so much, it's unreal. I can't believe your here." He paused to take a deep breath. "Your mommy will be so happy to see you when she wakes up. I'm going to go back out and talk to Aunt Sam and Uncle Jason and wait for news on mommy. I will be back later with your brothers and sister. I love you very much." I pressed a kiss to her tiny forehead and then walked out of the nursery to go sit with Sam and Jason, but I only saw the latter.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Rebecca's in labor, so she's with her and Ethan. How're your daughter and Claudia?"

"The baby is perfect. She even more gorgeous than she was on the boat." I smiled. "Dr. Lee said Claudia is okay and she should wake up soon."

"That's good." Jason even cracked a small smile.

"How are the kids?"

"They're good. Carly is in a room with Josslyn, even though she's not happy that she has to stay overnight. She keeps asking to see Michael and Morgan, so I called Alexis and told her to bring them and the girls. Maxie's with Emmy and Jake. They're both a little freaked out, but okay."

"Where's Elizabeth?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Maxie called her and she said she'd be here soon, but that was an hour ago. I called Lucky and he has Cam, even though it's Elizabeth's weekend. So I don't know, she's probably sleeping with the guy of the week."

I shook my head. "She's a pathetic excuse for a mother. Jake would be so much better off with you and Sam."

"Yeah, let's just hope the courts see it that way."

**No POV**

"One more push, Rebecca!" Kelly encouraged.

Rebecca squeezed Ethan's hand tightly. "We are NEVER having kids again! One is enough!"

"But babe, I want seven more." He joked.

"Then you can push them out of your…" she was cut off by the scream of her newborn baby.

"It's a boy!" Kelly announced.

"Yes!" Ethan shouted.

"What?" Rebecca said at the same time.

"Wait, I thought it was a girl." Sam said, looking at her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, so did I."

"I guess the ultrasound didn't pick up his boy parts. I'm so sorry." Kelly apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, Dr. Lee." Ethan happily watched the nurse clean his son up.

"A little boy." Rebecca smiled. "Our little boy."

Sam knew they needed their privacy. "I'm gonna go tell Jason he has a nephew."

"Do you wanna hear his name before you go?" Rebecca asked, happily accepting her baby. Sam looked at him with a smile.

"Sure. What's this little cutie's name?"

"Caleb Liam Lovett." Rebecca said, making Ethan smile.

"That's the name I picked if it was a boy, before we found out he was a she." Ethan kissed her. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome. And thank you, Sam, for being here for us."

"It was no problem." Sam smiled at the couple before exiting. She found Jason and Sonny in the waiting room.

"Hey." Jason greeted.

"We have a nephew." She said as she plopped down into the chair next to him. "Caleb Liam Lovett."

"I thought it was a girl?"

"Yeah, so did everyone else. But she's a he."

"He's gonna be alone in the sea of girls. Maybe our bun cooking will be a boy too." Jason pressed a hand to her stomach gently.

"Maybe." She looked at Sonny. "Has Claudia woken up yet?"

"No and they won't let me see her yet." Right as they said that, Patrick came out. He motioned for Sonny, who followed him down the hallway towards his wife's room.

"I wanna see the baby." Sam told Jason.

"She's in the nursery. C'mon." he stood, waiting for her to join him. He knew she was exhausted, but didn't want to just sit around while her family was in the hospital.

They walked to the nursery in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Sam got to the window.

"Which one is she?"

"Baby C." Jason pointed. Sam smiled immediately. "Sonny has a list of people allowed in to see her and you're on it. Wanna go in?"

"Yeah." She went to the door. After having a nurse check her ID and the list, she was allowed in. She went over and sat next to the baby's bed.

"Hey, little girl. You're gonna have a really good story to tell your children when they ask what happened when you were born…"

"Mom!" Michael and Morgan ran into Carly's room, hugging her tightly. She held them just as tight, glad to see her boys. She had missed them while they were gone.

"Carly!" Kristina and Molly joined in on the hug, holding onto the woman that was practically a second mother to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled at all of them.

"How's Claudia?" Alexis asked.

"She had to have surgery. Sam kinda did an emergency C-section on her."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Great, now Sam thinks she's a doctor."

"She's pretty good at it." Carly said. "Ask Josslyn."

"How is the baby?" Morgan demanded.

"Your little sister is healthy and waiting in the nursery to meet all of you."

"Sister? Sonny said it was a boy." Alexis said, confused.

"Yeah, long story behind that one. It was for her safety from Anthony."

"Oh, okay." Alexis decided not to pry. "Where's Emmy? I miss my granddaughter."

"She's with Maxie. Warning you now, she can't hear. It's temporary." Carly looked at them all. "Wanna go see the baby? Sam's in the nursery with her and she'll introduce you."

"Are you sure? We can stay with you." Morgan offered. Carly couldn't help but smile at the way her youngest son clung to her.

"You can come back. I'll still be here." She kissed his cheek, then Michael's. "I love you both."

"We love you too." They went with Alexis down the hallway.

"…and I'm one of your Mommy's best friends. I love you so much already, and so does your Uncle Jason, and your cousin Emmy. She's dying to meet you, but she has to stay in a hospital bed right now." She brushed back a piece of her dark hair. "Your mommy will be so excited to see you when she wakes up. Oh look, here come your siblings and cousin."

"Hey Sam." Kristina whispered, walking into the nursery. Milo and Jason had both told the nurse it was alright, so she allowed them in.

"Hi everyone. This is your new sister, and your cousin, Molly." She leaned the blanket forward so they could see her. "Baby girl, this is your brother Michael, your sister Kristina, your brother Morgan, and your cousin Molly."

"Awww, she's adorable!" Molly gushed.

"Does she have a name?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, but Claudia wouldn't tell anyone when she was pregnant, so she goes by Baby C."

"Can I hold her?" Michael asked.

"Sure. Here, sit down and I will place her in your lap." Sam wasn't willing to take any chances. Not after the rough delivery she had. "I'm assuming you've already seen your mom."

"Yeah. She told us about Emmy. I'm sorry, Sam." Kristina said.

"It's okay. She's going to get her hearing back."

"I hope so." Molly replied. The two had so much in common. Emmy loved when Molly read to her about Romeo and Juliet.

After the baby was passed around to everyone, the group left. Alexis was going to take the four kids back to her house after they saw Sonny and Claudia (the boys protested heavily, not wanting to leave their mom) and Sam and Jason went to see Carly, Maxie, and the kids.

Sonny sat in Claudia's room, gripping her hand tightly between his own. "Claudia. You have to wake up. For our daughter." Nothing happened. "I love you so much. Please come back to us so we can be a family. A real family, one that loves each other. Because I love you more than anything. Well, except our daughter."

Claudia's finger twitched.

"That's it, baby come on." He encouraged

"S-sonny." Claudia stuttered.

"Claudia! You're back!" He said kissing her forehead

"Please tell me we have our baby."

He smiled. "We do, and she's perfect."

"Where is she? Give her to me." Claudia screamed, frantically looking around. She obviously didn't realize what was going on.

"Hey, calm down. You're at the hospital now. Everyone is okay, except your father."

"What happened to him?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Sam killed him. She and Carly pushed him into the water off that cliff."

"Good." Claudia sighed. "I want my baby."

"Hold on, she's in the nursery. Let me get the doctor."

"Oh thank god." She sighed in relief.

The doctor came in and talked a bit about what happened during the surgery explaining to Claudia everything that happened to her. After that, Sonny left to go to the nursery to get their daughter.

"Hi baby girl, let's go meet Mama. She's so excited to see you." Sonny said as he walked to Claudia's room "Here she is. All healthy, a little small, but healthy."

"She didn't get hurt at all?"

"Nope, she's strong, just like you." Sonny sat next to her. "Sam delivered him on that cliff. She had to cut you open."

"It seems like she really likes delivering babies."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah, and she was just in the delivery room with Rebecca. Looks like our little girl shares a birthday with Rebecca and Ethan's son, Caleb."

"Caleb? I thought they were having a Caitlyn?"

"Dr. Lee was wrong. They had a boy, Caleb Liam Lovett."

Claudia stared down at her daughter, completely mesmerized. She never thought she could love someone as much as she loved her baby girl .

"Can you get everyone in here so I can announce her name?"

"Yeah, give me a few. Carly and the kids were admitted for overnight observation. Emmy lost her hearing temporarily, but should get it back soon."

"My poor little munchkin. Hurry up, get everyone."

Sonny called Jason to gather everyone. Jason asked Robin if he could take the kids and Carly to see Claudia and she reluctantly let him. Everyone piled into the small hospital room.

Sam was holding Emmy, Jason was holding Jake, and Carly was holding Joss as Michael pushed the wheelchair his mother was forced to sit in. Morgan, Molly, and Kristina stood near the window with Alexis near Kristina. Maxie and Spinelli were last and stood next to Sam.

"Family, I would like you to meet the newest Corinthos baby. Baby Chloe Samantha Corinthos." Claudia announced. "Would her godmother Sam like to hold her?"

"Are you sure? Carly was the one who was with you in there all that time…"

"And you're the one who delivered her." Claudia interrupted.

Sam took the baby. She kissed her forehead. "Chloe and I have already had our time to get acquainted. I think her Aunt Carly would like to hold her."

Carly nodded, passing Josslyn off to Michael and extending her arms to Sam to hold Chloe.

"Hi baby girl. You are so cute, but not cuter than your cousin, Josslyn. You, her, and the new baby will be best friends."

"Wait, new baby?" Claudia interrupted. "Who's pregnant?"

Sam raised her hand. "Guilty as charged."

Claudia, Alexis, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly broke out in excited chatter; they hadn't known about her pregnancy. Sam tried to get all of the attention off of her by talking about Chloe, but it wasn't really working.

Chloe was passed to the 'family' and everyone said hello. When it was Emmys turn, Sam sat down with Emmy in her lap and Jason set Chloe in Emmy's arms.

"Hold her head, baby." Sam said gently, but then remembered she couldn't hear her, so she moved Emmy's arm to where it needed to be. Emmy started whispering to Chloe.

"Hi Chloe, I'm Emmy. I can't hear you, but you can hear me. I love you. Me and you and Jossy are going to have lots of play dates and go shopping wif our mommies togefer."

After Alexis and the older kids held Chloe, they left, saying their goodbyes to the happy couple. Michael pushed Carly and Josslyn back to their room, leaving only Sam, Jason, Jake, and Emmy.

"Mommy, can I stay wif Auntie Claudee?"

Sam asked the couple if it was okay, and they quickly agreed. Though she didn't really want to leave her daughter after the experience they had had, she knew she couldn't be scared forever. She nodded at Emmy, giving her permission, and then kissed her head. Sam, Jason, and Jake left.

Emmy (with Sonny's help) climbed up on the bed with Claudia. The brunette woman asked her husband to give the three of them some time alone and he agreed, going to get some coffee.

"Auntie Claudee, I can't hear you, but I love you and Chloe."

Claudia started crying. Carly had told the whole story, and truthfully, she couldn't believe that this had all happened. Emmy didn't deserve to lose her hearing, all because of Claudia's psycho father. She hugged her tightly, kissing her head. Chloe started to fuss.

"Auntie Claudee! I heard Chloe!" Emmy exclaimed.

"You did?"

"I heard you too. I can hear!" Emmy said excitedly.

"That's amazing!" Claudia hugged her. "I wanna tell you something now that you can hear me."

"What?"

"Thank you."

Emmy giggled. "For what?"

"You were so helpful when we were stuck in that room. If you hadn't helped me every day, I might not have made it. You saved mine and Chloe's life."

Emmy started crying. "Auntie Claudee, I will always sabe you." Emmy said, kissing her cheek. "Can I hold Chloe again?"

"Sure." Claudia placed the fussy baby in Emmy's lap.

"Chloe, I love you." She said. "Auntie Claudee, can I sing her a song I wearned at Nana's that Mowwy teached me?"

"Of course, anytime you want to sing to Chloe you can."

"Twinkle twinkle wittle star how I wonder what you are. Up a bub the worwd so high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle Twinkle wittle star how I wonder what you are." Emmy finished.

"Emmy, you have a really pretty voice."

"Fank you. I sing wif mommy at night."

"Mommy has a really pretty voice too."

"Mmhmm." Emmy looked at the baby. "Look! Chloe is sweeping again."

"Yeah, she likes your voice too. It helped her go to sleep."

"Auntie Claudee, when do we all gets to go home?"

"You get to tomorrow, but I go home next week. You can come visit me though."

"I will! I misseded you so much when I was in my woom wif Jakey. Did you know his mommy neber came to sees him?"

"We'll that's not nice"

"Nuh-uh. But my mommy did and he was cryin' and I fink mommy singed to him. But I don't know, I didn't hear."

"Well now you can, baby girl. You and mommy can both sing to him. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Auntie Rebecca had her baby. His name is Caleb. I bet if you ask Mommy, she'll take you to see him."

"Cool!" Jason came into the room.

"You ready to go, Em?"

"Yeah, Daddy! Bye Auntie Claudee. I love you. Bye Chloe, I love you too."

"Bye baby girl. I love you so, so much."

Emmy got down off the bed and grabbed Jason's hand. She reached up, trying to open the door just as Sonny did from the other side.

"Fank you, Unca sonny."

"You're welcome, princess."

"Take good cawe of auntie Claudee and Chloe pwease." She said.

"You can hear?"

"Yep. I got it back when Chloe started fussin'. Then I singed to her. She falled asweep."

"We'll that's good. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Emmy let Jason pick her up and they walked out of the room together. They met Sam and Jake in the room the two kids would be sharing.

"Mama!" Emmy wiggled out of Jason's arms and flew into Sam's. She hugged her tightly. "I can hear!"

"I'm so glad, baby." Sam kissed her nose. "I love you, Emily Mariah. So much."

"I love you too."

"Ready to go meet your other cousin?" Emmy nodded.

"Auntie Claudee said is name is Caweb."

"Yes it is. And you know how Auntie Claudee and Joss share the same birthday?"

"Yeah. Now Chloe and Caweb do too!"

"Right. You are so smart."

The mother daughter duo headed down to Rebecca's room while Jason and Jake stayed behind, watching some TV show about motorcycles.

"Auntie Becca!" Emmy whispered-yelled. "Is this Caweb?"

"Yep." Rebecca proudly answered.

"Wanna hold him, Rascal?"

"Can I?"

Ethan picked up Emmy and put her on the bed next to Rebecca. "Be careful."

"I will. I already gotted to hold Chloe."

"Who's Chloe?" Rebecca asked

"She's Auntie Claudee's and Unca sonny's baby. She's so cute. I singed twinkle twinkle wittle star to her. Then she falled asweep."

"Oh. Good. How is Auntie Claudee?"

"She is happy. But tired. She keeped yawning. And smiwing."

Soon after, Sam and Emmy said their goodbyes and Sam brought her daughter back to her and Jake's room. The two were going to sleep in the other bed in Carly's room so they wouldn't get scared overnight. It would be the first time they slept in a hospital since the day they were born.

When they got to Carly's room, she wasn't there. But she left a note.

_'In Claudia's room if anyone is curious.' _

Sam decided to go check on them.

"Hey" she whispered, walking into Claudia's room.

"Hi. I'll be back in a few." Carly replied.

"I figured. But for now, let's have some girl time." She sat on the end of the bed. Claudia and Carly were both at the top, Chloe in Claudia's arms and Josslyn in Carly's.

"Sounds wonderful." Claudia whispered. "You know, we can talk normal though." she said in a normal tone.

"Well good. Quiet was never my style." Claudia and Sam rolled their eyes at Carly.

"How is your nephew?" Claudia asked.

"Good. He's adorable."

"Wait, what nephew?" Carly questioned.

"Rebecca had a boy. His name is Caleb Liam Lovett."

"Awe. Wait…"

"I know. Kelly was wrong. It's a boy. 100%"

"Ok. Well how are the kids?"

"Good. Emmy got her hearing back. Jake is a little depressed though because Elizabeth hasn't come by to see him."

"That bitch!" Carly shouted.

Chloe started to cry.

"Thanks Carly. Now you calm her down." Claudia said.

"Let me. I'll sing like Emmy did." Sam grabbed the baby. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird doesn't sing Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns to brass Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass." With that the baby fell asleep.

"Wow. You do have a really pretty voice Sam."

"Thanks. Here's your bundle of joy." She passed Chloe back to her mother. "Carly, I think we should let them get some sleep. I know the kids are tired, but wanted to say goodnight to you."

"Ok let's go. Bye Claudia, we love you. Chloe too!"

"Bye guys."

"We'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I told Emmy she can come see me whenever she wants."

"Oh great. Plan on making room in the bed then. She'll probably stay all week with you until your released and then will want to come home with you." Sam said, giggling.

"What can I say? I'm just so lovable." Sam and Carly laughed. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow then. Love you guys. Send Sonny back in."

Sam and Carly walked out, glad that they had all escaped this mess in one piece.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**No POV**

"Jason, Elizabeth has finally crossed the line. Her son is in the hospital and she hasn't even bothered to come see him, even though he's been missing for almost a month." Sam complained as she and Jason walked down the hallway.

"I know. I'm going to talk to Diane tomorrow about the custody trial and see if we can move it up. I talked to Lucky earlier and he said the last few times CPS has been to Liz's house, she wasn't there, but Cameron was home alone and they brought him to Lucky's."

"Oh my God, those poor boys. I can't imagine ever leaving our daughter alone. No wonder why Jake calls me mommy when him and Emmy are talking."

Jason glanced at her. "How did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know he calls you mommy when he talks to Emmy?"

"Jason, my daughter tells me everything." Sam giggled, thinking about the conversation she had with her daughter just hours ago. "Including a birthmark she found on her belly."

Jason smiled. "She is pretty adorable isn't she?"

"Yep. And she's all ours."

**No POV**

"Before you were conceived, I wanted you. Before you were born, I loved you. Before you were an hour old, I knew I would do anything for you. I love you so much, baby girl." Claudia said as she layed Chloe down in the hospital bassinet.

"Emmy, wait!" she heard Sam yell.

"But Mommy, I wanna see Auntie Claudee!" Emmy whined. She ran into Claudia's hospital room. "Auntie Claudee! Chloe!"

"Shhh, Chloe just fell asleep." Claudia told her. She was wearing the outfit she had gotten her for her birthday and she looked adorable.

"Sorry we came later than we thought. Robin made me fill out all the release papers." Sam apologized as she came in, dropping a black duffle bag that had Emmy's stuff in it on the chair in the corner.

"Where are Jake and Jason?" Claudia wondered.

"They already left. Jason and I drove separate today because we knew that Emmy would want to come see you, so we prepared for it."

"How are things with You-Know-Who?" Claudia questioned, referring to Elizabeth.

"Mama, can I make Chloe a picture?"

"Sure, baby. Your coloring book and crayons are in the bag."

"Okay!" Emmy ran over to the bag.

Sam looked at Claudia to answer her question. "She never came to the hospital, never called, nothing. Jason talked to Diane and she got the court date pushed up to next week. Hopefully, we'll be able to get custody."

Chloe started to fuss. Claudia swung her legs around to try and get up, but Sam stopped her. "I'll get her."

Sam reached down and lifted up the newborn. "Hey there, Chloe. You're even prettier today than you were yesterday." She kissed her forehead and sat next to Claudia on the bed. Emmy was sitting on the floor near the bed, coloring a picture of a princess.

"Auntie Claudee, guess what!" Emmy said.

"What, sweetie?"

"I get to go home today!"

"You're so lucky! I wish Chloe and I could go home."

Emmy abandoned her picture and crawled up onto the bed (with Sam's help) to sit between the two women. She stared at the baby in her mother's arms.

"Is Chloe a good baby?"

"Yeah, but she missed you."

"She did?" Claudia nodded. "Can I hold her again?"

Sam looked to her friend, who gave her permission. She handed the baby to her mother, lifted Emmy onto her lap, and then allowed Claudia to pass her back to the four year old.

"I can't wait 'til you get bigger so we can play. And wif Jossy and Jakey too."

"I bet she'll love playing with you when she's older. But for right now, all she does is eat, sleep, and poop." Claudia told her.

"Weally?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, and cry."

"Oh. But you can still dress her up!"

"Uh-huh, just like how you dress up."

"Yeah." She paused. "Auntie Claudee?"

"What, baby?"

"I love you."

Claudia stared down into the big, blue eyes that were looking back up at her. She had a little dimpled smile on her adorable face.

"I love you, too, Emmy. Always and forever." She watched her baby girl yawn. "And so does Chloe."

"I love her, too." Emmy kissed the baby's forehead.

"And Uncle Sonny?"

"Yeah! And Mikey, and Morgan, and Auntie Car Car, and Auntie Maxie, and Unca Spinny, and Auntie Krissy, and Auntie Mowwy, and Nana, and Mama, and Daddy, and Jakey!" she let out a breath. "That's a lot!"

"It sure is! But we all love you too." Sam told her daughter. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Emmy leaned over and hugged Claudia, then kissed Chloe's cheek.

Sam lifted Emmy onto her hip and grabbed the duffle bag in her hand. "We'll come see you guys soon."

"Okay. Have fun at home." Claudia was obviously bitter about staying in the hospital.

Sam laughed. "It'll go fast."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, probably not." Sam smiled and walked out.

**Carly's POV**

"When did you get here?" Carly asked, busying herself with adjusting Josslyn's coat and blankets so they could go home.

Jax sighed from the doorway. "The day after you were taken. Maxie called me."

"It would have been nice to get a phone call or something. You know, to check on your daughter. I left you voicemails, emails, everything!"

"Carly, I don't know what you want me to say. I had to go away for business."

"So you're saying business is more important than our family? Let's forget the fact that you abandoned me and our daughter. What about my boys? You came into their life, telling them that you would always be there, especially when Sonny couldn't be. He's been busy with Claudia and the baby lately and you know what? They need _you_. When we got married, you promised me that would consider Michael and Morgan before you did anything."

"I'm sorry. I love those boys, and Josslyn."

"Don't say her name." Carly spat. "You don't have the right to talk about her. She's my daughter, not yours." She grabbed the handle of the carrier, draping a blanket over it to protect her daughter, and started walking out of the room.

"Carly, wait. I have something to tell you…"

"Save it. I don't care." Carly exited the hospital, taking Josslyn with her.

**No POV**

"You guys are both okay with watching this, right?" Sam asked Jake and Emmy as she settled on some cartoon. They nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Daddy in the office. Come get me if you need anything." She walked down the hallway, pushing open the door to Jason's office.

He was sitting at his desk, typing something on his computer. Sam went over and sat in front of him, straddling his lap so he would look at her.

"Tell me more about Brenda." She said, wanting to get answers. She wasn't going to let this woman hurt her relationship, or her best friend.

"There's not much. She's an Italian model who I married only because she thought she was going crazy and she needed someone she trusted to make her decisions. Sonny fell in love with her and they were together a long time ago. She and Carly have always hated each other. She has a son, and they live in Rome."

"Huh. She used to date Jax, right?"

"Yeah, they were engaged."

"What happened?"

"She called off the wedding. Then he fell in love with Carly, and she left town."

"Ha ha. Jax dumped her sorry ass."

"Sam."

"I know, I'm sorry." She said with a pout. He leaned forward to kiss her. She broke it apart after a few minutes. "I'm going to meet up with Carly at the hospital later to see Claws, so I have to shower."

"Okay, but are you taking the kids? I have to get some work done." She knew he was swamped because they had put everything off to work on finding everyone.

"Maxie and Spinelli are going to watch them. They're coming here."

"How wonderful." Jason sarcastically said.

"What's wonderful?" Maxie asked, walking into the office.

"Oh, just Jason being Jason." Sam waved her hand dismissively and climbed off his lap. "Just ignore him. The kids are watching TV."

"Yeah, Spinelli went to help them get a couple of toys. Tell Claudia and Carly I said hi."

"Oh my God, I'm going to die." Jason groaned. "Carly and Maxie are bad enough alone, but as friends? We're all in for it." He said with a smart ass smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Maxie punched him in the arm. "Anyway, tell Carly I will be stopping over tomorrow night."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get in the shower." Sam went upstairs.

Maxie entered the playroom. "Hiya, munchkins!" she greeted.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake baby Chloe up, Auntie Maxie!" Emmy whisper-yelled.

"Oh, sorry." She sat on the floor next to Emmy. "Can I play too?"

"Yeah. We're playing house. I'm Auntie Claudee, Jakey is Unca Sonny, and Unca Spinny is Daddy, so you can be Mama! This can be the new baby." She gave her a baby doll as she explained the game.

"Don't you guys wanna watch a movie instead?" Maxie asked, seeing how miserable Jake looked.

"Which one?" Jake quickly called out, standing up and dropping the bottle in his hands.

"What about…" Maxie looked through their movies (they had practically every kid movie) until she found one of her favorites. "Finding Nemo!"

"Okay." Emmy replied. "Auntie Maxie, guess what!"

"What, Em?" Maxie wondered as she put the movie in. Spinelli said he was going downstairs to help Jason with something, so she was now alone with the kids.

"Jakey's birfday is in 2 weeks!"

"Really? Wow! Jake, you're gonna be six! Are you excited?" Maxie said, trying to get the shy little boy to open up to her.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Daddy said its gonna be at Aunt Carly's house cause she has a swimmin' pool!"

"That sounds like so much fun. Can I come?" she already knew she was invited, but wanted to know if Jake wanted her there.

"Yeah!"

"Who all are you going to invite?"

"Um, Daddy, Mommy- I mean Sammy, Emmy, Mikey, Mo, Joss, Baby Chloe, Aunt Claudia, Uncle Sonny, you, Uncle Spinelli, Cam, Lucky, Aunt Emily, Uncle Nik, Spencer, Uncle Ethan, Aunt Becca, baby Caleb, Nana, and…oh, and Aunt Molly and Aunt Krissy! I think that's it."

"Wow, that's a lot of people." She sat down on the bed, satisfied when she saw the movie menu pop up. "Are you inviting your mom?"

"Only Sammy."

"Not Elizabeth?"

"No. Just Cam."

"You don't wanna invited your mom?"

"No. She didn't care about me in the hopistal."

"Of course she did." Maxie said, even though she didn't think Elizabeth really cared about anyone but herself.

"Nuh-uh. She was workin' and she didn't even say hi to me. She looked at me…a-and…and…turned a-a-around." He whimpered, starting to cry.

"Come here, baby." She pulled him onto her lap. "You know Sammy and Claudia and Carly and me and everyone else you invited to the party loves you so, so, so much. You know why?'

"Why?"

"Because you are special and adorable!"

"Yeah, Jakey. I love you lots and lots. And so does Mama." Emmy added. "We can share my mama if you wanna."

Jake smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! You're my brofer. I love you!"

"Thanks, Emmy." He hugged her.

"And you can call me mommy anytime." Sam said, hearing the tail end of the conversation. Jake jumped up and ran over to her, Emmy joining him. She lifted up both of them, putting Emmy on her right hip and Jake on her left.

"Okay, thanks Mommy!"

"No problem, buddy. You know I love you, right?"

"Mmhmm. I love you too." He accepted her kiss and hug.

"And I love you, baby girl." She kissed Emmy. "Be good for Aunt Maxie, okay? I'll see you later." She put them both down. "Aunt Carly and Josslyn are coming over for dinner later. Maxie, you can Spin can stay too."

"I-I don't know." She stuttered.

"I didn't cook."

"Phew, okay. We'll stay."

Sam rolled her eyes. "My cooking's not that bad!" the looks on Maxie, Emmy, and Jake's faces told her otherwise. "Okay, maybe it is. Bye."

"Bye!" they all yelled in unison. She left.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

**Sam's POV**

"Knock, knock!" I called out, walking into Carly's hospital room. She was sitting on the bed, Josslyn in her arms. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Carly stood up and I saw her quickly wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand. Weird.

"You okay, Car?"

"Mmhmm. Why wouldn't I be?" she turned to fully face me and one look at her told me she had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I can tell Carly's trying to be strong, and who would really blame her? For the past seventeen years, she's had to be strong for Michael, and then Morgan and now Joss. It's all she's ever known.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

She sighed. "I just don't know what to do now. I thought my marriage with Jax was gonna be forever, you know? And now that it's over, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Who gets the house? Plus running the hotel will be awkward…"

"Don't think about that right now, okay?" I smiled at her reassuringly. "How about you and Josslyn spend the night tonight? Jason's doing something for Sonny tonight anyway, so he won't be home until tomorrow morning and I'd rather not be alone with the kids right now. I'm still a little freaked."

"Okay." Carly sniffled. "Back when I first met you, I never imagined we'd be as close as we are now, but you are truly my best friend, Sam."

"You're mine too." I handed her the carrier and she started strapping Josslyn in. "Do you wanna pick up Michael and Morgan on the way?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." We exited the hospital.

**No POV**

Sam, Carly, the boys, and Josslyn walked into the penthouse to find Maxie sitting on the couch watching TV with Emmy and Jake.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "Maxie? What are you doing here?"

"Spinelli and I came to welcome Carly and Joss!"

"But how did you know they…"

"Okay, Spinelli was here signing stuff when you called Jason and told him they were coming over and I invited myself to dinner." Maxie said, rolling her eyes. "And you better be ordering in."

"You have a habit of making yourself at home, you know that?" Jason told her as he and Spinelli appeared. He looked at Carly. "How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"And Joss?"

"She's better." Carly turned to Sam. "How have Emmy and Jake been?"

"They both had nightmares. They slept with Jason and I last night." Sam sighed. "I hate that this happened to them."

"We all do." Maxie chimed in. "But it's over now. You just have to focus on the future."

"Right." Sam went over to the couch and lifted up Emmy. "I wish Claws and Chloe were out of the hospital so they could come to dinner tonight."

"They'll be out soon." Jason assured her. "So, Chinese or pizza?"

**Carly's POV**

It's funny how quickly things can change. For my whole pregnancy and after Josslyn's birth, I had been praying for Jax to show up, but now that he's actually around, I am dreading seeing him. Jax was such an important part of my life (he gave me a daughter, for God's sake) and I don't know if I'm ready to let go just yet.

"Mom, can you pass me the soy sauce?" Morgan asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I handed him the bottle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I figured now was as good a time as any. "Boys, I have something I need to tell you." They turned to me expectantly. "Jax and I are getting a divorce."

Michael raised an eyebrow as he shoved some noodles into his mouth. "Are we supposed to be surprised?"

"What?"

"Mom, when he wasn't around for so long, we kinda figured this would happen."

"I'm sorry that I dragged both of you through this."

"S'okay." Morgan smiled. He's such a forgiving child. I don't know who he learned that from since Sonny and I are both hard headed and stubborn. "Jax was cool, but I don't want him to come in and out of Josslyn's life and hurt her."

Sam stared at him in shock. "Wow, I can tell you've been hanging around Molly." We all laughed, which helped lighten the mood.

"I've gotta get going." Jason stood up and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. He went over to Emmy.

"Don't go, Daddy." She clung to his neck. "I'm scared."

Jason lifted Emmy into his arms and hugged her. "Hey, you'll be okay. Mommy's here and she'll take care of you."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." He kissed her forehead and then handed her to Sam. "Did you hear me, Jakey?"

"Yeah. Mommy will take care of us." I wish Elizabeth was here to hear her son calling Sam 'Mommy'. It would be the best moment ever.

"We're gonna get going." Maxie kissed the top of Emmy's head, then Josslyn's, and then Jake's. "Bye!"

"Bye!" we all called back as she and Spinelli exited. Jason followed shortly after having a quiet conversation with Sam, but I heard him say the words 'gun', 'protection', and 'kill', so I can guess what they were talking about. Now, it's just Michael, Morgan, Sam, Emmy, Jake, Josslyn, and I.

"Morgan and I will do the dishes." Michael offered.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Sam told him.

"No, we want to."

"Can we help?" Jake asked.

"Of course you can." Michael lifted up Jake and Morgan took Emmy and they went into the kitchen. Sam and I sat down on the couch, laying Josslyn between us.

"We should have a little welcome home party for Claudia and Chloe next week." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Oooh, we could get a banner and decorations and everything!"

"We'll have to start planning. I'm sure Maxie would love to help." Josslyn started crying, so I went to get her a bottle. We talked about the party some more.

A couple of hours later, it was time for the kids to go to bed. Michael and Morgan were going to share the guest room, Josslyn would sleep in a playpen in Sam and Jason's room, and Sam and I would share the bed.

"…okay…we are…be safe, Jase…I love you too." Sam hung up the phone. "He calls me right before I go to bed every time he has to go out for the night."

"I swear you guys are the most adorable couple ever." Sam layed down on Jason's side of the bed and I took hers.

Right as I was drifting to sleep, a scream sounded through the house. In less than a second, Sam had her gun out of the drawer next to the bed and was running out of the room. Wow she's fast!

I picked up Josslyn and followed, arriving just in time to see Sam talking to Emmy. She wordlessly held her gun out behind her and I went over, taking it so Emmy wouldn't see.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sam questioned, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I-I had a dweam and w-we died!" Emmy sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream." Sam assured her. "Wanna sleep with Mama and Auntie Car Car?" Emmy nodded, so Sam lifted her up. We went back to the bedroom and I put the gun in the drawer I had seen Sam take it out of.

Josslyn, who was still sleeping, got put in the play pen and Emmy was right between Sam and I, her back towards me. She had her head on Sam's chest and she was playing with her mother's hair.

"Emmy, you're safe now. The dreams aren't real." I remember going through this same thing with Michael after he, Kristina, and Morgan were kidnapped. It's hard to see your baby suffer and know there's nothing you can do about it.

Sam started singing some song Emmy apparently liked and she calmed down a lot, and then eventually fell asleep. When I looked over at her, Sam was crying.

"I hate seeing her like this." She wiped her hand over her eyes.

"It gets easier. She's still young. She won't remember too much about it."

"Do you have nightmares?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes. But after I wake up, I remember that we're safe. I'll be okay, and I know Josslyn won't remember any of this. It's Claudia that I'm worried about."

"She's strong. She'll be okay." She yawned.

"Let's try and sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry about her waking you up."

"I don't mind. I love my little M&M."

I started to fall asleep again, but another cry interrupted me. Sam didn't even bother grabbing the gun this time. She detangled herself from Emmy, got out of bed, and returned a minute later with Jake in her arms. She layed down and put him on her other side so she could cuddle both of her children.

I really hope things get better for them.

**Claudia's POV**

It's finally time for Chloe and I to go home and I couldn't be happier. Sonny and I have been getting along great and this is _finally_ starting to feel like a real marriage. Our daughter is beautiful and perfect and she's really bringing us closer.

"What if we invite the kids over tonight for dinner?" I suggested, referring to Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Molly.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I automatically knew he was hiding something. I really don't want to get back to a place of secret keeping. "I'll get the baby."

I opened up my door and waited for Sonny to get Chloe's carrier before we walked into the house.

"SURPRISE!" we walked into the living room and saw Sam, Jason, Emmy, Jake, Carly, Josslyn, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, Molly, Maxie, Spinelli, Rebecca, Ethan, and Caleb standing around. I wasn't expecting this at all.

"Claws!" Sam and Carly ran over, nearly tackling me in a hug. I could even feel Sam's tiny little belly poking me. I can't wait for her to have her baby.

"Auntie Claudee!" Emmy came to me and hugged my legs. "Can I see Chloe?"

"You sure can!" I took the carrier from Sonny and set it on the floor. Emmy sat on the ground.

"She's so cute!" Emmy gushed, talking to my daughter.

I glanced at Sonny and noticed the huge dimpled grin on his face. He knew all along and that's the secret he's been keeping.

"I hate you." I pouted.

"No you don't." Sonny kissed my cheek. "I love you, Claws."

I smiled. I guess a couple of good things did come out of being kidnapped by my father.

**This is the first chapter of this I wrote completely by myself! I've edited all of the other chapters too, but this one was all from me. What do you think? **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
